


Archangel

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Drinking, Feet, Frottage, Hitman Gabriel, Killing, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Sex, Switching, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Secrets had a way of being discovered. For hitman Gabriel, his biggest secret may just cost him the only person he ever loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Okay so this story is gonna have a bunch of notes which are important so please bear with me! This was originally my Sabriel Big Bang submission however since no one wanted to pick it up here it is now!  

 

1) This work was edited/beta’d by **Gamermom** and sooo many thanks to her taking the time to do this for me!

 

2) I’m doing my warnings differently for this as a test to see if it works better. Okay so typically I would post at the start of each chapter what warnings apply for that chapter… I’m not doing that anymore. I will now be tagging for the entire story first (which I tend to do now anyway as I only post once a story is complete)

 

All warnings/tags that I find in excess to the usual ones (such as Anal Sex ect.) will be mentioned if it is something triggering. All Non-Con, Abuse (again NOT and issue for this story) and such will be mentioned in the comments for that chapter. Otherwise PLEASE read the tags carefully as well as my ‘overall’ tagbox/warnings.

 

**Chapter 1**

Their first meeting had been such a cliché. Gabriel had been relaxing after work, a glass of scotch in his hand which was being refilled by the bartender when Sam walked in. In that instant Gabriel hadn’t cared how shitty his week had been, it all would have been worth it simply to see the taller man, to have the chance to know he existed. It wasn’t love at first sight, but Gabriel had wanted Sam the second he saw him.

 

Never one to back down, Gabriel turned to the bartender, who had yet to notice the Adonis of a man come in. Hopefully, the man was a regular, Gabriel hadn’t wasted a second before flagging down the bartender to ask about the tall brunet he had spotted.

 

“Hey, Jo?” asked Gabriel, having gotten the name of the bartender earlier in the night when the crowd had been lighter. Before the people started to trickle in he had managed to gain her attention once she realized he was only after the conversation and not trying to get into her pants. Having just finished topping up his glass, Jo was quick to come and see what he could need.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Nodding his head in the direction of the tall man who had entered the bar, Gabriel watched as he approached a table with another man in his early twenties. While they were close Gabriel didn’t think they were lovers, there was no gleam in their eye to suggest something more. If anyone was meeting tall, dark, and dreamy dressed as he was; there would be lust in their eyes there for sure.

 

“He come around here often?” While Gabriel spoke, the man smiled at something the other said, throwing his head back and showing off his long throat. Licking his lips, Gabriel watched him while Jo answered, her tone teasing.

 

“Set your sights high tonight, his name is Sam and yeah I would say he comes here often. If you’re going for one of them I would try Dean, his brother… Sam isn’t the type for a simple roll in the hay.”

 

Gabriel thought about it for a moment, while the brother-Dean was attractive there was something about Sam which pulled him toward the man. He had a certain air about him, something that both calmed Gabriel and got his blood pumping. It would be a stretch, and he would have to come up with something on the fly of what he did for a living, but suddenly having only one night with the man didn’t seem to be what Gabriel desired either.

 

“You know what he drinks?” asked Gabriel his eyes never leaving the tall man. When she nodded, the blond man grinned. “Next time he comes over let him know it’s on me tonight, yeah?”

 

Jo had shrugged and got Sam his drink as the tall man came to the bar, gesturing that it was already paid for and by whom. Sam gave Gabriel a once-over, exchanging a few more words with Jo before making his way to where the shorter man was sitting, beer in hand. Gabriel smiled as Sam leaned up against the bar beside him, the taller man’s left hand playing with the label of his beer while he spoke.

 

“Jo told me you paid for my drink.”

 

Gabriel nodded, taking a sip of his scotch while he did. He wasn’t drunk yet but had a nice buzz going that he was hoping to keep for a while. “I did. I plan on paying for the rest of them too.” the blond responded, a slight smile playing on his lips while he did so.

 

“Yeah, she told me. Listen, not that I don’t appreciate it, I do. But I don’t want to lead you on.”

 

Keeping his expression calm, Gabriel shrugged. “Not that I don’t appreciate you coming over to tell me, but drinks are on me either way.” That seemed to cause Sam to pause for a moment before leaning a bit toward Gabriel. Making certain Sam saw him look the taller man over, Gabriel took another sip of his drink. “While I would like nothing more than for you to spend your night with me, I understand the word no. So, keep the drinks and maybe I’ll get to see those dimples of yours again while you’re laughing with your brother. Just have a good time.”

 

Sam didn’t seem to know what to say, his cheeks tinged a light pink which was barely noticeable in the dim lighting. Gabriel wondered what the taller man would do next. While he had known it was a long-shot for the guy to come home with him, Gabriel wasn’t just using a line. If Sam turned around and walked back over to his brother Gabriel still had every intention of continuing to buy his drinks. Call him a sap but Sam seemed like he could use a night to relax.

 

With a soft smile, Gabriel lifted his drink once more before speaking. “I’m not everyone’s type, I take no offense.” Sam didn’t even hesitate to place his hand on Gabriel’s arm as he turned away from facing Sam. “It’s not that,” reassured Sam, his earnest eyes pleading with Gabriel to not take offense. “I just… I don’t do one-night stands.”

 

“Who said anything about a one-night stand?” Seeing the confused look on Sam’s face, Gabriel smiled before taking Sam’s hand which was on his upper arm into his. Holding the larger hand in his own callused one Gabriel spoke again. “I couldn’t imagine being with you and not wanting more, your very presence lights up the room… no, I think I’m a bit too greedy already wanting more than one simple night.” As he finished his statement, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on Sam’s knuckles. It was cheesy, overdone and could be considered as feminizing the tall man.

 

Thankfully instead of being offended, Sam’s blush deepened before he took a large drink of his beer. As Sam sat on the stool beside Gabriel, the smaller man smiled wide, turning so his body was facing the brunet. While still a bit bashful, Sam started the conversation, they spoke of basic things of what Gabriel did for a living and how long he was in town.

 

Not wanting to scare Sam off, Gabriel told him he was going to be in town for at least a few months and was trying to find an apartment or small house in the area. While he tried to stay close to the truth, Gabriel shrugged the question of what he did with a smirk and ‘government lacky’. Even if he wanted to, Gabriel could never tell Sam the truth of what he did. How did you explain to someone that you killed people for a living? No, it was best for him to claim he was simply a grunt and give details as a need-to-know bases, at least the government part was true.

 

When he asked Sam what he did, Gabriel was slightly surprised by the answer. “I do most of the paperwork for my uncle’s auto shop. We’re looking into opening another garage on the edge of town now that Dean finished his mechanic's degree.” The questions and conversation never got boring or broke into silence. Sam was a fountain of knowledge and when the smaller man went to speak about recreational reading Sam knew every book Gabriel mentioned and had his own opinions which started a light debate.

 

They spent hours laughing and talking before Jo came over to tell them it was last call. Glancing over at Sam, Gabriel ordered one more drink for them before asking her to close the tab and passed her his credit card, a hundred tucked behind the small piece of plastic. She took the card after putting the bill safely behind the counter. Turning to Sam, having needed to look away while speaking with Jo, Gabriel frowned at the way the taller man was now playing with the label of his beer again.

 

“What’s with the nerves? I thought we got past that?” Never one to beat around the bush, Gabriel passed Sam his new bottle and set his old one on the counter. Having switched to beer himself through the night, Gabriel took a sip of his drink while he waited for Sam to speak. The pink on Sam’s cheeks which had been missing most of the night was back with a vengeance now as Sam tried to gather his words to explain what was wrong.

 

“It’s almost closing time,” began Sam. When Gabriel merely nodded his head, the brunet continued while playing with the new label of his beer. “I’m not sure I’m ready to end tonight just yet.”

 

While he didn’t want to come off as sleazy, Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk at the admission. Downing a mouthful of beer, Gabriel made eye contact with Sam before grinning at the man. “You know, it doesn’t have to be. I got a hotel room around the corner and a bottle of whiskey.”

 

Gabriel was quick to move when Sam nodded, taking his credit card from Jo and shrugging on his jacket he had taken off through the night. Placing his hand on Sam’s lower back, the shorter man lead the way back to his hotel. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was functional and secure for the time being.

 

The elevator seemed to enhance the silence that had come between them which hadn’t been there all night. Gabriel turned to look at Sam who was shifting feet, his bottom lip being pulled into his mouth. Reaching out, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s arm and smiled at the man. “Relax, would you? You’re the one calling the shots here, talking while having a drink can be all that happens, Sam.”

 

Sam looked at Gabriel for a minute, weighing if the other man was speaking the truth or not. “And you wouldn’t be disappointed?” asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. As the elevator door opened, Gabriel stepped forward and brought out his hotel card, opening the door while he spoke. “You told me what to expect, or rather what not to expect from tonight. If you want more, I’m game… but like I told you, I’m greedy.” Pausing, Gabriel stepped inside the room, taking off his shoes while waiting for Sam to enter behind him.

 

“One night just wouldn’t be enough, so the ball is in your court… whatever you want.”

 

Gabriel barely managed to finish his sentence before he was pressed against the door, Sam having used his body to shut it. Tilting his head up, Gabriel’s lips were soon covered by Sam’s as the taller man bent down while holding Gabriel close. With the door to his back, Gabriel reached up and tangled one hand in Sam’s hair while the other pressed against the back of his head.

 

Not pulling away from Sam’s mouth for longer than to catch a breath, Gabriel tugged off his own jacket letting it fall to the floor behind him before he was slammed against the door again. As Sam moved his kisses down Gabriel’s throat, the shorter man began to pull at Sam’s coat. Grunting as the brunet bit down on his neck, Gabriel gave up on the coat and went back to holding Sam in place.

 

Gasping as Sam pulled the bottom of his shirt out of the way to run a hand up his chest, Gabriel pulled back. “Bed… fuck I want you in bed.” Sam seemed to agree as he pulled away, making quick work of his coat and pulling off his shirt to reveal his muscled chest. Gabriel watched as the taller man moved, turning toward the bed and unbuckling his belt while walking. Having taken off his shoes upon entering the room, Gabriel was quick to disrobe.

 

By the time he reached the bed, Gabriel had all but his socks removed, pulling them off quickly while he watched Sam. Like in the elevator Sam seemed to lose his confidence the moment they stopped touching, his gaze somewhat shy while he lay naked on his back. It took everything Gabriel had not to pounce on the man once he took in the image of the man laying there. He was beautiful, all long limbs and muscle. Opening the bedside drawer, Gabriel was glad he was prepared to take a lover as he easily found the lubricant and condoms.

 

“I knew you would look good Sam, but never would I have imagined you like this.” Crawling so that he was straddling Sam, Gabriel noticed Sam’s previously half-mast cock began to swell as Gabriel set the lube and condom beside them. Sam placed the pillows behind his head so he was sitting up mostly as Gabriel made himself comfortable. “I can understand a bit better now why you don’t do one-night stands,” stated the blond, placing a hand on Sam’s chest and running it along his pecks.

 

“Seeing you like this, touching you like this is a gift, one I am very grateful for.” Silencing whatever Sam was about to say with his lips, Gabriel rubbed his erection against Sam’s, both moaning at the sensation. Large hands came to gab Gabriel by his asscheeks, rubbing and helping the shorter man thrust between them. “If you want me… fuck, Gabe… its been a while…”

 

Gabriel trailed open-mouth kisses down Sam’s neck while the man spoke, one hand reaching over to grab the lube as he did so. Latching his mouth onto Sam’s nipple, Gabriel flipped the cap of the tube open, easily squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers. Sam tossed his head back, making the blond smirk as he reached behind himself and rubbed at his entrance. While he wanted Sam and knew that despite what he wanted they would only have a limited time, Gabriel wasn’t willing to wait to prep the taller man.

 

Licking along Sam’s chest, Gabriel sucked on random sections of skin, bringing blood to the surface and causing a mark to be left behind. Slipping two fingers inside himself, Gabriel bit back a moan while rocking against his hand. Sam wasn’t looking, though the blond had no doubt the taller man knew what he was doing. Gabriel kept his mouth busy on Sam’s skin, moving from his chest and stomach to his neck.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Gabriel panted as Sam moved a finger alongside Gabriel’s. The stretch felt good, just enough burn from Sam’s unlubricated finger to cause the shorter man to need more. Leaning, Gabriel brought his lips to Sam’s waiting ones. As they kissed, Gabriel reached blindly beside them, having taken his fingers out of his entrance to search for the condom. Finding the foiled package Gabriel pulled away enough to use both hands to open it, Sam’s cock still nestled and lightly rubbing against his own.

 

The second the wrapper was opened, Gabriel made quick work of slipping the condom over Sam’s shaft. Grabbing the tube of lubricant from where he had set it, the blond slicked Sam’s cock. Moving to reposition himself to take Sam’s long dick, Gabriel was surprised when the other man shook his head and started to sit up. “Sam?” questioned Gabriel, reaching out with his clean hand to place it on the taller man’s chest.

 

“Would it be okay… I want you on your back, Gabriel.”

 

Nodding his consent, Gabriel laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide for Sam who crawled between them. Instead of lifting Gabriel’s legs and testing his flexibility, the taller man pressed their chests together to kiss him, making certain to touch every strip of skin he could. Moaning into the kiss, Gabriel wrapped his hands around Sam’s neck, holding him in place while he wrapped his legs Sam’s trim waist. Sam was careful to remain pressed together as he maneuvered their hips and sunk into Gabriel.

 

Choking out a groan as he was filled, Gabriel broke the kiss to arch his back against the sensation. Not to be deterred, Sam easily moved his mouth along Gabriel’s neck, unlike the shorter man, Sam sucked hard on a soft patch of skin just below Gabriel’s jawline and easily visible. The brunet moved slowly, taking his time while tenderly taking Gabriel apart. His thrusts were steady, a smooth movement each time he pushed into the smaller man and it was nothing like Gabriel had experienced before.

 

Panting, Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam’s hair, tugging until the taller man slotted their lips together again. They didn’t have the air to kiss properly, but both enjoyed having their lips close together while they moaned with pleasure. Sam was the first to break, his hips faltering as he increased his pace. The slow burn that had been building started to take over as Sam moved faster and canting his hips, Gabriel cried out as the new position caused Sam’s member to rub against his prostate.

 

“Ga… Gabriel… fuck…”

 

A handful of thrusts later and Sam was nearly screaming as he bit down on Gabriel’s clavicle. With their bodies so tightly pressed together, Gabriel had to wiggle his hand between them, thankful Sam didn’t still but instead milked his orgasm into the condom. All it took was a few harsh tugs on his cock and Gabriel was coming between them. Instead of moving to the side as Gabriel was expecting, Sam buried his head in Gabriel’s neck for a moment before leaning back to take off the condom and tie it off, tossing it in the direction of the garbage bin.

 

The second the condom was in the air, Sam all but collapsed on Gabriel, holding the shorter man close, uncaring of the mess between them. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, a soft smile on his face while he basked in the afterglow. Too soon for either’s taste, the semen between them started to dry and Gabriel brought their lips together again for a moment before breaking the silence.

 

“We’re going to need to shower, you’re welcome to join me if you like.”

 

It must have been the right thing to say as Gabriel was answered with a soft kiss before Sam rose from the bed. Following behind the man, Gabriel’s eyes hardly looked away from Sam’s ass while they walked over their clothing and got into the shower.

 

“I like this,” spoke Sam while using their shared cloth to clean off Gabriel’s back. Tilting his head forward into the spray of the shower to rinse off the shampoo, the blond hummed his agreement. Once his hair was rinsed, Gabriel turned around to let the water take care of the soap Sam had spread for him and gestured for the taller man to pass over the cloth which he did without hesitation.

 

“I normally don’t get the chance to enjoy it, but I have to admit it’s growing on me.” Responded Gabriel, having applied more soap to the cloth, Gabriel started to wash Sam’s front while the taller man moved forward far enough to dampen his hair and apply the hotel-provided shampoo. “Typically, whoever I’m with is gone by now, or I am… fuck I’m glad that isn’t your thing.” Swiping the cloth over Sam’s flaccid member, Gabriel couldn’t help the playful way he moved his fingers until Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s wrist to halt his actions.

 

“You’re glad?”

 

Glancing up at Sam who was now mostly covered in suds from head to waist, Gabriel nodded. “Well yeah, I mean… it wasn’t just a line, right? You seemed like you were being honest at the time…” letting the question trail off, Gabriel looked to Sam for his response. It took a bit of maneuvering for them to switch positions, so Sam could rinse his hair and front while Gabriel lathered his back.

 

Starting with Sam’s legs, Gabriel continued to wash the man as Sam worked on his hair. “No,” answered Sam. “I was being serious…” Gabriel smiled at the slight hesitation from the brunet. While the thought had crossed his mind originally to take Sam home and then leave the next morning he was thankful he had chosen against it before leaving the bar. What they had shared had been more than their bodies, Sam didn’t fuck, he made love and Gabriel would be damned if he gave that little slice of bliss away.

 

“Good, you needed anywhere before morning?” asked Gabriel, kneeling to wash Sam’s legs.

 

Playfully nipping at a firm cheek, Gabriel stood and worked on Sam’s back and shoulders quickly while Sam answered. “I don’t need to be anywhere until mid-afternoon tomorrow. I only work a half-day on Tuesdays, gives me a weekday morning to get shit done if I need to.” Sam turned to let the water rinse off his back, pulling Gabriel into a kiss who happily responded. Reaching behind himself to shut off the water once he was clean, Sam pulled from Gabriel’s lips and smiled at the smaller man.

 

“Think you can keep me entertained until tomorrow?” quipped Sam with a smirk. Laughing, Gabriel reached around to grab a handful of the tall man’s ass before leaving the shower and passing him of the two fluffy towels. “Yeah Sammich, I think I can keep you entertained. How about we talk about our next date in the morning though?” suggested Gabriel while toweling himself dry once Sam took his own towel from him.

 

Walking into the bedroom, Gabriel didn’t bother to put on clothes before slipping under the sheets. Picking up the lube which almost fell off the bed he placed it on the bedside table before turning to Sam. For his part Sam was looking at Gabriel almost hesitantly while finishing with his hair, having found the brush on the sink and was running it through his longer locks with his towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“You going to stand over there for the night?” asked Gabriel, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Laying so he was on his back, Gabriel opened his arms in clear invitation. It didn’t take Sam long to place the brush on the desk or to lose his towel before climbing into bed with Gabriel. Still hesitating for a moment, the brunet didn’t lay down until Gabriel tugged him, pulling his large body on top of his own so Sam’s head was pillowed by Gabriel’s chest.

 

Gabriel could just barely lean to press a kiss to the top of Sam’s head while holding them close, their naked bodies pressed together. It took a minute for Sam to relax against him, which surprised the blond a bit. If anything, Gabriel had thought he would be the one uncomfortable sleeping together, staying wasn’t something that was normally in his game-plan. Wrapping his arms around Sam, Gabriel hummed contently before closing his eyes.

 

He would think about what their next step was in the morning.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Once again, a big thank you to Gamermom for taking the time to edit this for me!
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Waking up with someone resting against his chest wasn’t typically how Gabriel started his mornings. Without opening his eyes, the blond could tell it was still early, a hazard of the job was waking up at the crack of dawn no matter what time he went to sleep the night before. Bringing a hand to run through Sam’s hair, Gabriel let himself bask in the moment. It was nice, having the other man resting against him, feeling Sam’s soft breaths against his skin. The other’s long legs were tangled with his own, and sometime through the night, someone had managed to throw the blankets mostly off, so the only covered section of their skin was from their calves down.

 

Thankfully, the room was warm enough the blankets weren’t needed, instead, Gabriel enjoyed having his lover wrapped in his arms and protected. God knew there was enough in this world to protect him from. Not opening his eyes, Gabriel held Sam a bit tighter at the thought. While he would enjoy this as long as he could, eventually it would fade. Sam was bright and innocent; if Gabriel stayed too long he would tarnish the man.

 

Eventually, he would need to leave.

 

There wasn’t any way around it. Gabriel could find himself a place to stay while he was on vacation… maybe even establish a home-base if his boss let him. He wouldn’t be the first to find somewhere inviting during his time off. Could he expose Sam to his life though? Would it be safe for the other man to remain with him given his profession? It wasn’t his boss he was worried about, so long as Sam remained ignorant of what Gabriel did for a living he would be safe, protected even by the Company.

 

Could someone else find Sam through him?

 

It was a possibility, one that caused his coworkers to remain single, to never take someone for more than a night or weekend. But Gabriel also knew of a few who settled down, got married and even in a few cases; had kids. Typically, they waited until retirement, which lowered the risk, but not always.

 

Retirement wasn’t something Gabriel was ready to think about. He was only just pushing thirty, it was too early for him to think about throwing in the towel even if his boss would let him. No, if he was going to make a go of this it would have to be with a full schedule, with him still working. Opening his eyes, Gabriel glanced at the clock and took in the time. It was still too early to wake Sam, but he could at least find out what time the kitchen opened.

 

De-tangling himself from the taller man was an effort. Sam clung just a bit tighter every time Gabriel went to move. Eventually, Gabriel managed to pull himself free and picked up his discarded pants and shirt, slipping on his shoes before making his way outside of the room. He could scope out the gym and kitchen before returning with coffee; hopefully, Sam would forgive him for waking up so early.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

Sliding the key card into the lock, Gabriel carefully made his way inside the room while balancing his tray of coffee. As always, the assassin took inventory of the room, instantly noticing the empty bed. Having only been gone half an hour, it took no time for Gabriel to search the room for signs of the missing man. Sam’s clothes were still in the room; although the bed was made, and the clothes were sitting on top of the mattress instead of on the floor.

 

Setting the coffee down on the desk beside the fridge, Gabriel moved around the room to gather his own tossed clothing while taking off his shoes and leaving them neatly by the door. Opening the closet, Gabriel pulled out his suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt along with a folded pair of socks. The inside of his suitcase was carefully packed, the only clothes missing being the ones he had on the night before.

 

The one suitcase he had taken with him held everything he would need for the next few weeks. Life had taught him to pack lightly, he could always buy what he needed for a job once he arrived at the location. It was easier to keep everything in the suitcase he could easily travel with. It was light, small enough to be considered a carry-on should he need to fly and packed with clothing and personal items he could use if needed. Like the pen set which contained poison instead of ink and the inhaler filled with a fast-acting hallucinogen he was immune to.

 

The flight crew would see what they wanted to see, and nothing on the surface looked incriminating, nor would it set off any kind of alarm system, canine or otherwise. Glancing up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Gabriel zipped his suitcase closed, having taken out the clothing he needed for the day. Sam was standing in the doorway, his widened eyes seeming to drink in Gabriel’s form while he stood there in his boxers.

 

“I didn’t know what you take in your coffee so it’s black, but I got a bunch of those little creamers and milk containers and some packets of sugar and sweetener in the tray.”

 

“I thought you left.”

 

Sam’s voice was soft while he spoke, making slow steps into the room and putting on the clothing he had laid out for himself. Gabriel pulled off his old clothing while Sam changed, pulling on the fresh clothes he had taken out. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you last night… I get up stupidly early and thought I would use the time before you woke up to see what this place had to eat and to scope out the gym. I didn’t mean for you to wake up alone, Sam.”

 

Watching as Sam’s shoulders lost their tension, Gabriel pulled his shirt over his head and shoved the dirty clothes in a black bag he had hanging in the closet for dirty laundry. Before he turned around, the smaller man was wrapped in long arms holding him against a firm chest. “You know,” breathed Sam while placing a kiss right behind Gabriel’s ear. “I might still be a bit tired… want to take me back to bed for a while? Really work up an appetite?”

 

Gabriel didn’t have to think before he was turning around and pulling Sam into a kiss. Tugging on the clothes they had just put on, the blond smiled as Sam helped them along, a light laugh coming from his lips whenever they were separated. Once Sam was on the bed, Gabriel tugged off his pants and crawled on top of the long body. There were none of the hesitation from the night before, whatever tension Sam had been carrying from Gabriel leaving had vanished; leaving him warm and open.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the table where he had left it the night before, Gabriel didn’t keep Sam waiting. Warming the slick on his fingers, Gabriel lifted one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder and rubbed a slick finger against Sam’s opening. The taller man nodded his head, watching as Gabriel pressed a kiss to his leg before slowly pushing the digit inside. The taller man hadn’t been lying, there was no way Gabriel would be able to stretch Sam quickly, it had been a while since the brunet had bottomed, he would need to take his time.

 

Lifting the leg which had been resting over his shoulder, Gabriel brought Sam’ foot to his mouth. It was awkward, and Sam had to bend to make it work, but as Gabriel slowly worked Sam open he licked along the side of his foot before taking a large toe into his mouth and sucking at the exact time he breached Sam with a second finger. Sam let out a startled moan, his eyes shutting while he squirmed at the new sensation.

 

Pumping his fingers and stretching Sam carefully, Gabriel took the toe out of his mouth, holding Sam’s ankle and licking the arch of his foot. Rubbing the pads of his fingers along Sam’s inner walls, Gabriel grinned as the brunet let out a harsh moan when he found his prostate. Between licking and nibbling on the taller man’s foot and massaging his prostate while stretching him, it didn’t take Gabriel long to work in a third finger.

 

“You look so good like this,” murmured Gabriel, placing Sam’s leg back over his shoulder and pulling his fingers out. Sam was panting, his pupils blown wide while looking up at Gabriel who was admiring Sam’s leaking cock. “Use your long arms and grab a condom, would you?” Licking his lips, Gabriel had every intention of them both being tested so he could taste the man.

 

“I’m clean,” Sam spoke, passing Gabriel the requested condom. Gabriel nodded his head before tearing open the wrapper. Sam must have assumed Gabriel’s silence was from disbelief as he continued. “My last girlfriend… we were tested together and there hasn’t been anyone else after her.”

 

Sliding the condom over his shaft, Gabriel held back a groan before adding some more lube and tossing the bottle to the bottom of the bed. Leaning over Sam, the blond pressed their lips together, holding himself with an arm on either side of his lover. “I believe you,” whispered Gabriel. “ _I_ still need to be tested though, keep that in mind, alright?”

 

Not giving Sam a chance to speak, Gabriel leaned back and lifted the other’s hips, so he could line up with Sam’s entrance. Sam was like a furnace surrounding him, his tight grip causing Gabriel to lose his breath while he slowly worked his cock in. It took time, Gabriel being conscious of Sam’s pleasure. For every shallow thrust of his hips, Gabriel would work a bit more in each time until he was fully seated inside the man.

 

Sam hadn’t remained silent, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white while his mouth let loose a string of gasps and soft moans. By the time Gabriel was fully seated inside him, both could hardly catch their breath. Gabriel had been with plenty of people before, his line of work meant he sought pleasure in any form he could find it, but this was something else. Keeping his hips still, the blond leaned forward and captured Sam’s mouth with his own.

 

The angle was awkward, Gabriel was a bit too short to reach comfortably, but Sam didn’t seem to mind leaning to accommodate him. Fingers started to tug at Gabriel’s hair, and slowly, every so slowly the blond began to move. Needing room to thrust Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and splayed his hands on Sam’s hips while holding the taller man’s legs around his waist. Sam let his head rest against the pillow again while Gabriel picked up speed.

 

Even with how leisurely he was moving, Gabriel could feel his orgasm approaching. It wasn’t the rush he was accustomed to but a slow burn that was taking over his body. “Touch yourself,” grunted Gabriel, looking at Sam’s cock which slapped against his stomach with every thrust. The taller man didn’t hesitate to comply, wrapping his large hand around his erection and pumping furiously.

 

Wanting to match the pace, Gabriel leaned down again, this time sucking and nipping at Sam’s neck while he thrust into the body below him. Sam let out a harsh moan, his head tilting to give Gabriel more access while his hand worked over his cock. Jerking his hips, Gabriel wanted to see his lover lose himself, leaning on the back of his thighs the blond held Sam steady while he pistoned his hips harshly.

 

The increase must have been the trigger Sam needed as he clenched around Gabriel and found his release. Gripping Sam’s hips tightly, Gabriel thrust quickly into the hot channel before he too orgasmed, filling the latex condom. Lightly panting, Gabriel leaned forward and caught Sam in another kiss, this one was sloppy, both trying to catch their breath at the same time. Pulling out, Gabriel moved away from his lover only long enough to tie off the condom and toss it in the bin before he returned to kissing him.

 

“You know considering I woke up thinking you left, this has turned out to be a fantastic morning.” Murmured Sam while they lay there, Gabriel holding himself up by his forearms while they pressed their bodies together. Leaning over so they were on their sides, Gabriel brought Sam’s lips to his own, smiling as he did so before he looked at the hazel eyes watching him.

 

“I am sorry I gave you the wrong impression. Next time I’ll leave a note or something, I just wake up stupid early.”

 

Pecking Sam’s lips, Gabriel ignored the drying semen he could feel between them, wanting to take a few more moments of being wrapped up in the brunet’s arms. Watching as Sam’s eyes softened slightly, Gabriel felt a rush of relief. He had assumed since Sam had slept with him that he was forgiven, but Gabriel didn’t realize how tense he had been waiting for confirmation.

 

“A note would have been good… but now that I know, at least I won’t panic next time.” There was a slight smile at the end of his sentence. Trailing a hand to the curve of Sam’s ass, Gabriel couldn’t help the rush of want which went through him at the thought of there being a next time.

 

“How sore are you?” asked Gabriel, rubbing his hand along the soft skin of Sam’s cheek. Instead of answering right away, Sam smirked before pressing Gabriel down onto the mattress, his legs on either side of the blond’s waist while he rocked his ass against Gabriel’s groin. “I think the better question,” responded Sam while rocking. “Is if you can get it up again to fuck me? You felt so good in me Gabriel, I want that again.”

 

While he wanted nothing more than to give Sam what he was asking for, Gabriel needed a few minutes to recover from his previous orgasm. Placing his hands on Sam’s thighs, the assassin tugged which earned him a confused look from the other. “Gonna need a few minutes, why don’t I see about loosening you up a bit more in the meantime?”

 

Still, Sam didn’t seem to understand what he wanted. Shifting under the man, Gabriel’s head was off the pillow by the time Sam clued in, his face flushing a deep red. “You… you want me to… are you sure?” asked Sam, biting his bottom lip while Gabriel helped him move into position. “Yes, Sam.” Gabriel answered, his hands stroking along the brunet’s flesh. “I want you to put your hands on the headboard and straddle my face… think you can do that?”

 

Nodding, Sam lowered his hips down, letting Gabriel guide him and pull his cheeks apart. For his part, Gabriel didn’t think it would take long for him to be hard again as he looked at Sam’s reddened hole. There was the slight gleam of lube still around his puckered entrance, but the blond couldn’t help a rush of desire.

 

With broad strokes, Gabriel flattened his tongue and licked. Sam gasped above him, his thighs twitching from where Gabriel’s forearms were touching as he pressed the tip of his tongue into Sam’s opening. It tasted of lube and latex, but once he cleaned Sam of the lingering traces of their previous coupling, Gabriel moaned at the flavor of his lover. It wasn’t for everyone, but Gabriel could never deny that he enjoyed this, especially as Sam groaned and whimpered above him.

 

Burying his tongue in deep, Gabriel stopped teasing and pulled Sam closer to him, pushing his tongue in deeper. Sam cried out as the blond licked and speared him with his tongue, the taller man rocking back to try and get more. Hearing a hitch in Sam’s moan, Gabriel pulled back and tugged on his hips until the man was straddling his chest instead. Leaning up, Gabriel took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth wanting to compare the taste.

 

Having not expected the move, Sam jerked his hips forward so his cock was deep inside Gabriel’s mouth. Letting Sam’s cock go with a ‘pop’, the blond smirked up at Sam who was resting heavily on his arms while gripping the headboard as instructed. “Grab a condom and the lube, Baby. I want you to slick me up and ride me, show me how strong your thighs are.”

 

“Fuck yes,” exclaimed Sam while reaching over to pull out the condom and lube. Scooting back so his ass was above Gabriel’s cock, Sam easily slid on the condom before coating the length in slick. Holding Gabriel’s dick in on hand while bracing himself with the other, Sam lowered himself onto the hard length, slowly taking him in.

 

Hands holding onto Sam’s hips, Gabriel moaned as his lover sunk down and he was once again surrounded by tight heat. “Fuck! How are you still so tight?” Gabriel groaned while Sam took him fully. Rubbing his hands along the brunet’s hips and thighs, Gabriel let his lover grow accustomed to his girth. Sam didn’t wait long, already well stretched and wanting as he rose before taking Gabriel again and again rapidly.

 

At the change from their slow love-making, Gabriel’s eyes shot open while he watched Sam move. The tall man placed both hands on Gabriel’s chest for leverage while rising faster and faster, his breaths harsh with whimper-like moans falling from his lips. Gabriel braced his feet on the bed before moving to meet Sam, his eyes locked on the man while they moved.

 

It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm, both panting with a light sweat on their skin. Gabriel pulled Sam down harder, the loud slap of skin on skin echoing in the morning air while they each sought their release. Moving a hand from Sam’s hip, Gabriel grasped the other’s cock, the precum easily helping his hand to slide along the shaft. Sam went down harder, his sweat dripping from where his head was bowed before he leaned back and placed his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, changing the angle.

 

“Gabe… Gabriel… fuck I…”

 

Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence as his orgasm rushed over him, spilling onto Gabriel’s hand. Moving his hand back to Sam’s hip Gabriel held the man in place before pumping his cock into Sam’s tightened hole, frantically searching his own release. Grunting, Gabriel came pulling Sam down on his cock hard enough it caused the man to whimper. His hips stilling, Gabriel locked eyes with Sam who was panting above him, both coming down from their high.

 

Running his hands along Sam’s thighs, Gabriel smirked up at the man. “Fuck I’m glad I decided not to listen to that bartender.” The taller man rose from his position on top of Gabriel and took the condom off the man before tossing it, laying down on his back beside him. Gabriel curled under Sam’s arm, resting his head on the other’s chest for a moment absorbing a few moments of post-orgasmic bliss before they would have to move.

 

“Oh yeah, what did Jo say?” asked Sam, running a hand down Gabriel’s arm which was slung over his stomach. “Nothing much,” responded the blond, closing his eyes and allowed himself to relax with the other man. “Told me I was barking up the wrong tree with you and to try your brother.” Instead of being insulted Sam laughed. “Yeah,” Sam said with a chuckle in his voice. “I can totally see that, I mean I’m glad you didn’t, but Dean is a total slut most days.”

 

Placing a quick kiss on the other’s peck, Gabriel leaned up so Sam could see him while he spoke. “So am I… he just hasn’t found the right person yet is all.” There was something warm in Sam’s gaze when he looked back, a soft expression Gabriel couldn’t quite name. Leaning forward for a kiss, Gabriel was surprised and a bit hurt when Sam turned his head. Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel rolled them, so he was fully on top of the taller man.

 

“Sorry but… I know where your mouth has been.” Sam stated with a half-shrug. Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, rising from the bed and strolling naked toward the bathroom. “So… shower then I take you out for breakfast?” asked Gabriel, turning his head back and catching how Sam was staring at his ass while he walked.

 

“Yeah, gonna have to make it a quick breakfast though.” Sam rose from the bed while speaking, his eyes still fixed on Gabriel’s ass. “Cause I have plans for that before I go to work.” Wiggling his hips, Gabriel was pleasantly surprised when Sam closed the distance between them and slapped his right cheek.

 

“You can spank me later, shower and food first Sammy,” Gabriel called while entering the bathroom and starting the shower. Sam climbed in behind him, holding Gabriel against him for a moment while the water heated up. Yeah, he would have to find somewhere in the area to set up a home-base. There was no way he was letting anyone else have Sam now that he had a taste of the man.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Having a crappy day at work and I’ve only been here half hour, so figured I would post an update and hope for reviews to brighten my day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Gamermom for taking the time to edit this!
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Starting a relationship with Sam was easy. While they disagreed on some things -their taste in music for one- they never seemed to lose focus on what they wanted. Gabriel had thought being with someone would be hard, he would have to work away from home and he was certain his partner would want to know every detail of when he was away, details he couldn’t share. Sam seemed happy enough with the mere fact that Gabriel returned safe and sound, and so long as they exchanged phone calls, the taller man was content with how things were.

 

Gabriel never lied to Sam, not really. He evaded like hell, explaining his profession as a grunt of the government who had to leave often as he did translation work, but never telling him enough to make Sam figure things out. When he got beat up on a case Sam would soothe his aches and pains with soft touches and even softer whispers of reassurance until they both felt secure again. Sam was everything Gabriel could ask for in a partner, and after a couple months, he couldn’t understand how he lived without the brunet in his life.

 

Bringing a drink to his mouth, Gabriel smiled as Sam ordered at the bar. Gabriel had finally broken down and agreed to meet his boyfriend’s brother. Dean was a protective asshole who he was told would probably give him a tough time, but Gabriel didn’t care; he would be willing to do anything to make Sam smile the way he had when he agreed. The sex had been fantastic as well. It seemed no matter how many times they were together neither could get enough of the other.

 

An attractive man came up behind Sam and grabbed the beer the tall man had been ordering and took a swig. For a second Gabriel wanted to go over and defend his boyfriend when he remembered where he had seen the stranger before. It was the same one Sam had been with the night they met, his brother. Keeping calm while scooting over when Sam came to their booth, Gabriel eyed Dean up for a moment, taking in his physique before turning his focus on Sam.

 

“I was starting to wonder where you run off to. I thought we discussed this, I’m not into sharing.”

 

While the flush which spread up Sam’s neck was always a delight to see, Gabriel couldn’t hold back his laugh at the way Dean sputtered into his beer. The liquid dribbled out of his mouth a bit as he choked, and Gabriel slid to give Sam room while passing Dean a napkin to wipe himself off unable to stop from chuckling.

 

“Dude! That was simply cruel,” muttered Dean while wiping off his mouth. Gabriel shrugged before taking a sip of his beer, content with Sam’s leg pressing against his own beside him. If Sam was truly offended he wouldn’t be pressed so close.

 

“Your face though, boy I wish I had that on camera,” commented Gabriel with a smirk.

 

“Shouldn’t you be trying to make me like you, not make me spit out my drink?” asked Dean, a frown on his face while he looked at his now half-empty beer.

 

“Sure, if I wanted to pretend every time we meet each other. The way I figure, pretending to be someone else is stupid for the long-haul. You either like me or you don’t, you’re not the brother I want to make sure keeps me around.”

 

There was silence between them for a moment, it was slightly awkward, but Dean finished the rest of his beer before turning to Sam. “How about you get me a refill since your boyfriend decided to make me lose half of mine?” With a quick glance at Gabriel, Sam sighed before he left the booth and made his way to the bar. The second Sam was out of hearing range, Dean opened his mouth.

 

“You guys serious? Cause I know my baby brother and if you’re just here until it stops being fun or whatever your play is-”

 

“Do you know the piece of land about five minutes from your auto shop?” Gabriel didn’t bother letting Dean continue his rant knowing they were short for time before Sam would be back. At Dean’s confused nod, Gabriel continued. “Sam doesn’t know it yet, but I bought it. I figure it was a nice lot of land to build a house on. I’m going to call up one of my coworkers to get the permit and everything worked out, not to mention draw up the floor plan but the land is in my name now.”

 

Dean didn’t seem to know what to say as he stared at Gabriel, his eyes slightly widened while looking at the shorter man. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and took another mouthful of beer, Sam was making his way back, so he didn’t have a lot of time. “I’m as serious as anyone could be at this stage. I wasn’t planning on settling down until after I retired, Dean. But Sam’s more and worth putting down roots… for as long as he’ll have me anyway.”

 

Seeing the question in Dean’s eyes Gabriel plastered a fake smile on his face so Sam wouldn’t be worried, having been delayed by the same bartender as the night they met. “I work strange hours, I’m always on call and due to my line of work, I can’t ever talk about it. I’m up at five every morning and when I leave for work am gone for days at a time, often coming home bruised and exhausted.”

 

As Sam managed to get away from the woman, Gabriel looked Dean in the eye. “But for as long as he can put up with my issues, I’m committed.” Sam slid into his previous spot beside Gabriel, his hand coming to rest on Gabriel’s thigh while his other gripped the bottle he had left at the table after passing Dean his new one. Placing his own hand on top of Sam’s, Gabriel looked up at his boyfriend whose eyes were darting between Gabriel’s own.

 

Smiling at whatever he found in Gabriel’s expression, Sam pecked his lips for a moment before turning to his brother who cleared his throat. “So,” began Dean. “Sammy here tells me you’re a classic rock fan?” It didn’t take long after that before Gabriel and Dean were grilling each other on rock trivia and laughing together.

 

Once he and Sam waved goodbye to Dean, Gabriel was surprised as Sam pressed him up against the car he had recently bought and ravished his mouth. Not one to sit back while his lover touched him, Gabriel grasped Sam’s waist and tugged until the brunet pressed their crotches together. Breaking the kiss with a soft laugh at Sam’s eagerness, Gabriel didn’t care that they were only in a parking lot off the side of the road and could be seen by anyone.

 

Sam didn’t let the break of their lips stop him, quickly pulling the collar of Gabriel’s shirt to the side so he could suck and bite on the shorter man’s neck. With one hand tangled in Sam’s hair encouraging him, Gabriel grabbed a handful of Sam’s ass with the other causing the brunet to jerk his hips forward in a harsh grind. Moaning, Gabriel rocked up into Sam, their covered cocks rubbing against each other through the unforgiving denim.

 

“Not that I don’t… enjoy this… but what brought this on Samster?” asked Gabriel while biting back a moan as Sam’s teeth sunk into his flesh. Unlike Sam who preferred to be handled with a bit more care, Gabriel liked the edge of pleasure and pain which Sam was happy to provide. Large hands grabbed Gabriel’s thighs and lifted the man up until he was pinned between the car and Sam’s body with his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist.

 

“I don’t know what you said, but Dean’s never accepted anyone I was dating before.” Tugging on Sam’s hair until the man met him in a kiss, Gabriel wished they were behind closed doors, the last thing he wanted was for them to break apart but judging by the footsteps he could hear growing closer, and the sounds of the bar they had only just left it would only be a matter of time before they were interrupted.

 

“You wanna thank me?” asked Gabriel with a teasing grin. At Sam’s nod, Gabriel brought their lips closer so they were almost touching, his voice just loud enough to be heard. “Then take me home and fuck me. You’re strong, let’s see if you can break my headboard with how hard you take me tonight.”

 

Sam groaned, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s. “Fuck Gabe, you don’t know what you do to me, asking me to not hold back like that…”

 

Rocking up against Sam once before lowering his legs, Gabriel pushed at Sam’s chest until the other took a step away. “How about you show me?” asked Gabriel with a wink, passing Sam the keys to the car before opening his door. Hearing Sam curse as he fumbled for the right key and getting into the driver’s seat, Gabriel laughed.

 

“If you can get us home in one piece I’ll even tell you a secret I told your brother.” Turning the ignition, Sam looked at Gabriel curiously. “You’re telling my brother secrets?” Humming, Gabriel nodded his head. “Yeah, and if you do a good job trying to break the bed tonight I might tell you what.”

 

Grinning, Sam pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive back to the apartment Gabriel had signed the lease for a couple weeks ago. He hoped Sam was ready to hear the news of his latest purchase. Placing his hand on Sam’s thigh, Gabriel smiled as Sam cursed. Maybe they were moving a bit fast, but Gabriel sure as hell was excited for the ride.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

Keeping Sam happy was easy. Sam was a man of simple pleasures; the little things would make Sam smile at him brighter than the sun. Merely letting Sam know that Gabriel was thinking about him through the day by text or the flowers he had sent once or twice would cause Sam to be unbelievably happy. Which was why when Sam invited Gabriel to a family BBQ, he hadn’t been able to say no.

 

His boss had been understanding of Gabriel’s request for a few days off, granting it easily enough so he didn’t have to worry about missing the event. Sam may not have said as such, but Gabriel could tell that it was a big deal to have him there, meeting the family was always a huge deal for any relationship.

 

Tugging on his jacket, Gabriel carefully slipped a small knife inside a hidden compartment to go along with the gun strapped to his ankle. Sam had asked about the weapons Gabriel kept on hand once before, it was the first time Gabriel outright lied to the man. Saying he had done a tour overseas was far preferable to the truth. The more Gabriel came to know Sam the more he understood the other would run if he ever found out the truth., Knowing your boyfriend killed people for a living was a hard pill to swallow.

 

Locking the apartment behind himself, Gabriel would be happy once his house was completed. It had taken a lot of paperwork for the permits, not to mention the number of changes he had to run by the construction company and security measures he had his co-worker run by. By the time it was finished his home would be a fortress, enough hidden passageways, and storage areas that he would be able to hide anything he wanted.

 

The drive to the party was done in silence, Gabriel not bothering to turn on the radio as he made his way to the house. Sam would meet him there, it being easier to meet at the BBQ instead of having the man drive to his place and backtrack to make their way to Bobby’s. Pulling up the long driveway, Gabriel parked the car and killed the ignition. The house was older but well maintained. It had a garden out front under the window ledges and a small fountain beside the porch.

 

Getting out of the car, Gabriel picked up the case of beer he brought along with a few bottles of wine. Balancing the wine on top of the box, Gabriel followed the sound of laughter to the back of the house as Sam instructed him. Standing beside the house, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile as he watched Sam laugh at something a woman close to him had said. She was most likely the woman of the house, her blond hair and warm eyes looking fondly at Sam, almost maternally.

 

“Gabe! Oh, you brought beer, nice.”

 

Gabriel turned his head to look at Dean who had called his name. After their first meeting Dean had tagged along a couple of times when he and Sam went out, and surprisingly Gabriel considered him a friend. They had a lot in common, from their taste in beer and music to their taste in cars and movies. Sometimes Sam even joked that Gabriel was dating the wrong brother, up until Gabriel brought them home and showed him _exactly_ how much he preferred Sam’s company to Dean’s.

 

“Hey Deano, you wanna take the wine and show me where to store the beer?” asked Gabriel while lifting the box a bit higher. Dean easily took the bottles of wine as Sam came up to Gabriel and placed a quick kiss on his lips, using the momentary distraction to take the box from the short man’s arms. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel followed Sam to the large cooler filled with ice and helped the man settle some of the beer inside before grabbing one himself.

 

Sam opened his own beer before wrapping his free arm around Gabriel, holding their bodies together for a moment before letting go. “Ready to meet the family?” asked Sam, a small smile playing on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes again before waving his hand toward the small gathering who were pretending not to notice the exchange.

 

“Lean on, dear prince and show me your people.”

 

Laughing Sam introduced Gabriel to everyone as they circled the yard. The first was the bartender from before, Jo who Gabriel had run into from time to time. Along with her was her mother Ellen who shook Gabriel’s hand with a bit more force than he anticipated, a warning in the grip. Gabriel grinned at the woman before he was lead to the next of the group, an older man with dark skin and a weary look to his eyes who was nursing a glass of scotch.

 

Gabriel had seen that look before, it was from someone who had served and came back with more ghosts than they knew what to do with. Gabriel didn’t offer his hand to the man Sam introduced as Rufus, instead, he nodded his head. Rufus must have seen the same ghosts in Gabriel’s eyes, the ones he was so careful to keep from Sam as he raised his glass for a moment before speaking.

 

“Want something a bit stronger than that moose-piss you’re drinkin’?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, his mouth turned up in a sad smile. “Not today, maybe next time.” Surprise fluttered through Rufus’s eyes for a second, his gaze moving from Sam who was watching with a confused look to his face back to Gabriel. “Well alright, but if you change your mind you let me know.”

 

With that Rufus went over to Ellen, leaving the two alone before Sam shrugged and took Gabriel’s free hand, tugging him toward the woman he had seen Sam speak to earlier. She was standing beside to a man next to the grill, his grey hairs few but peeking out from under his ballcap. Wiping his hand which had been in Sam’s on his pants for a moment, Gabriel smiled as they come up to the couple.

 

“You must be Gabriel,” said the woman, her smile never leaving her face while she looked at him. Nodding his head, Gabriel reached out for her hand, careful to keep his grip firm but non-threatening. She smiled a bit brighter while he spoke. “Yes, and you two must be Sam’s aunt Karen and uncle Bobby, I’ve heard good things about you from both of your boys.”

 

It was true; when they were drinking together Sam and Dean both tended to mention the couple who took them in when their father went off the deep end. John Winchester was still alive, rotting in prison for a murder spree of anyone who had previous contact with his late wife. From what Gabriel understood, Bobby was an old friend of John’s and had taken the boys when he first started his spree, not knowing what John was going to do, having thought the other man had simply needed some time after losing his wife.

 

Now both boys considered Bobby their real father, having all but ignored John’s existence in their lives, and considering the man hadn’t so much sent a letter to them Gabriel didn’t blame them for writing him off. Shaking Bobby’s had, Gabriel once again let someone squeeze his fingers in warning before letting go. Sipping his beer, Gabriel started to talk to the man about his shop, having picked up a few things about cars along the way.

 

“So, what is it you do for work, anyway?” asked Bobby’s wife, Karen who was eating a bit of her burger. They had moved to a large table in the middle of the yard, setting out the food and enjoying their time together. Gabriel swallowed the bite he had been chewing before turning to the woman.

 

“I work for the government, grunt work mostly. Basically, a glorified paper-pusher, thankfully my parents paid for some more exotic language lessons, so my boss lets me work on freelance bases translating.” While not the truth it was the same line he used with Sam. Unlike Sam, however, Dean didn’t buy it for a second, his eyes narrowing from across the table at him. “Dude, Sammy says you come home exhausted and pretty much black and blue, doesn’t sound like grunt work to me.”

 

Leaning back in his chair, noticing absently that he had the attention of the crowd, Gabriel wondered how he was going to play this. While he didn’t expect Sam to keep it a secret how he arrived home, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a tinge of betrayal. “They make us keep up our training, some of the guys there could take you and your brother on, Deano without breaking a sweat and I need to keep up. Besides some of the places they send me to are a bit dangerous… they aren’t about to let me walk into a situation I can’t handle.” He didn’t need to keep up, he outranked and out-skilled everyone outside of his unit, but they didn’t need to know that.

 

“Wait,” began Rufus who was pouring himself a new drink. “You mean you keep up with those steroid-driven twenty-something kids?”

 

Reaching for his beer, Gabriel didn’t look at Rufus. The other man was unpredictable, it wouldn’t take much for him to be able to read Gabriel. There was something familiar about him, and while Gabriel refused to admit it; perhaps looking at Rufus would be the same as looking in the mirror in a few years. “Boss-man wants to make sure we’re all up to par, and I don’t blame him. The army started my training, but you better believe the government is going to milk it for as long as they can.”

 

“And they send you places?” asked Jo, biting her bottom lip slightly. Glancing around the table, Gabriel realized what this party was. A quick look at Sam’s tightened jaw let Gabriel know at least his boyfriend hadn’t planned this. “Yeah, I travel, one of the few perks to the job… well, it used to be, now I would much rather stay home.” Gabriel could hear the twist on his last word, home wasn’t something he had before.

 

Sam must have heard something too as he shook his head and placed a hand on Gabriel’s thigh. “Speaking of, how’s the progress on the house coming?” It was an obvious change in topic, but Gabriel was thankful for it. While he doubted anyone would guess at what he did, Gabriel hated being interrogated; it brought back too many bad memories and training. Placing his hand on Sam’s which was still on his thigh, Gabriel smiled at the topic.

 

“Good actually, the contractors think they can have everything ready in the next couple weeks which would align perfectly with my lease. There were a few hiccups with the floor plan, my friend who did the blueprint for it was a bit… eccentric, but they seem to have a good handle on it now.”

 

“You designed the house?” asked Ellen, her eyebrow raised. Gabriel shook his head, taking a mouthful of beer which was now slightly warm. “Nah, just told a co-worker who has a passion for it, I gave her a generalized idea and she ran with it. The woman is a genius, had everything worked out down to the last nail in a bit less than a week.”

 

“Nice, that must have taken her a while to plan out.” Mentioned Bobby who seemed impressed by the dedication. Gabriel couldn’t hold back the slight chuckle, Charlie had all but jumped at the chance to plan out his house. “While it had probably taken her a few hours it was the same about the same amount of time she would have been playing whatever new RPG was out. She reached out to someone else for the decorating, thank God.”

 

Turning to fully face Sam, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “I may have needed to promise to go to a LARP gathering with her at some point this year. Usually takes a full weekend, I was planning on inviting you when Charlie and I figure out what time works best.”

 

“What is LARP?” asked Sam, not wanting to agree until he knew what he was getting into. Gabriel smiled at the man, happy that Sam didn’t seem upset about Gabriel spending a weekend away. While he had taken a bit of time off it wouldn’t be long before Gabriel was back to working full time again. Instead of answering Sam, Gabriel listened as Dean went on a small rant about LARPing and how it worked.

 

Leaning back, Gabriel looked at those around him. He could get used to this, to having a family get-togethers and beers with friends. While he would sometimes have a drink with a few of his coworkers, and the few times he had gone with Charlie to one of her events, Gabriel never had this before. There was something soothing about having these people around him. If he wasn’t careful he could easily forget what he was. Glancing at the hand on his thigh, Gabriel held Sam’s hand while they laughed as Jo teased Dean about his slight obsession.

 

Gabriel merely hoped that he would be able to keep this for a while yet. It was nice to be more than a statistic.

 

 

**s.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as alway


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I finally finished all 3 of my Reverse J2 Big Bangs! And I gotta tell you the art for them is amazing! I’m so excited to post and share with you, just as soon as I get the date to go ahead with that. Now the next thing I’m working on is combining the rest of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge prompts for October, so my next story might have a creepy feel for Halloween. While I work on that, here’s this!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~ This has been beta’d by Gamermom ~huge thanks to her!
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 4**

Moving; even when you didn’t have much, was a hassle. Though he lived a very Spartan lifestyle through the few months he had been living in the apartment Gabriel had managed to accumulate enough things that it took several hours before everything was settled. Having wanted Sam to see his new home with everything unpacked, Gabriel worked quickly while Sam was at work. Once he was done, Gabriel noticed that while Charlie had designed the house and Kali decorated it, it felt empty. There were spaces and rooms where it felt off.

 

Glancing around from room to room, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Well played, Charlie well played.” It was her not so subtle way of telling him he needed to invite Sam to live with him. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t entered his mind. Though he hadn’t allowed Charlie to do a full dig into Sam he had asked her for a summary. The report she gave showed that while Sam was sharing an apartment with his brother, it would be easy for Dean to move to the attached flat above the new shop.

 

Financially it was sound, Dean could move to the shop while Sam moved in with him. If anything, it would cut down on the tall man’s finances seeing as Gabriel had the house paid for. Still, they had only been together for a few months, surely it was too soon to ask Sam to take such a step. Hearing the chirp of his phone, Gabriel pulled the device out of pocket to check the incoming text.

 

_Sam: I went to surprise you and found your apartment cleaned out, I take it the house is ready?_

 

Smiling at the thought of Sam coming home early to surprise him, Gabriel was quick to respond.

 

_Yeah, I just have to lock up and pass in my key. Meeting with the landlord tomorrow… you wanna come over here instead?_

 

_Sam: I’ll be there in a few minutes, going to check and make sure you didn’t forget anything._

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought; if Sam was nothing else it was thorough. Moving to the kitchen, Gabriel easily chose a nice wine to go with the takeout he had gotten shortly before Sam’s text. Laying out the food on plates instead of the boxes it came in, Gabriel got the place ready for his lover. Hearing the knock on his door, Gabriel continued cleaning up while he called out.

 

“It’s open, lock up behind you if you would though.”

 

Hearing the door open, Gabriel wiped off his hands and made his way to the doorway, a smile on his face. Just as he expected Sam had come over straight after work. Reaching out, Gabriel pulled the taller man into a quick kiss in greeting, breathing in deeply. While he worked in the office, there was an unavoidable scent of motor oil and machinery clinging to his flannel shirt. It was never a smell Gabriel thought he would crave, but after a few months with the man it smelt more and more like home.

 

“Bobby let you go early?” asked Gabriel, easily slipping his hand in Sam’s larger one and pulling him toward the dining room. Thankfully, Sam had seen most of the layout of the house, choosing to go with him when Gabriel checked on the progress.

 

“Yeah,” answered Sam, easily taking his seat at the table when Gabriel let go of his hand and took a sip of his wine. “It’s the middle of the month so he doesn’t mind me leaving when it’s slow. I know it’s been a while, business has been too busy for me to take a few hours, but he let me start the weekend early.”

 

Gabriel nodded his head, chewing a mouthful of food and swallowing before speaking. It was nice, being able to sit down and have a meal with his boyfriend. Gabriel asked Sam about his day, having done nothing but move since they last spoke. Mentioning that he was moved in now earned Gabriel a slight pout from the other man. “You know I would have helped you, it must have been a pain to do it alone.”

 

“Not really,” said Gabriel shrugging his shoulders. “I mean if I would have lugged any of the furniture around, yeah I would have waited, but the new furniture was added to the design plan. All I needed to take was my things, so it only took a couple of trips and I was unpacking.”

 

Sam nodded his head, a frown still on his face. Putting his fork down, Gabriel tried to understand why Sam was upset, moving really wasn’t a big deal. If he had needed to take everything from his apartment he would have asked for help, but a few boxes of clothes and silverware weren’t a huge deal. He had even left the television behind, having upgraded to a larger one with the house.

 

“I guess I wanted to help you, you know? I mean you seem to do everything alone. I just want you to know you can lean on me a little now and then.” Answered Sam when Gabriel asked what was wrong. Reaching over, Gabriel placed his hand out, waiting a second for Sam to place his own in it before he spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t realize this is something you wanted to do with me. I just thought of it as something that needed to be done that I could do myself without bothering you. Next time something comes up I promise to include you, okay?”

 

Sam looked up as Gabriel spoke, nodding his head when he was done and smiling at the other. Going back to finishing their meal, Gabriel tried to lighten the conversation, wanting Sam to be more comfortable. “I guess I could actually start now… do you think your family would like to come over and see the place? I could set up the BBQ and hopefully by then, the hot tub should be working.”

 

While a hot tub wasn’t something he had thought about, Charlie had made certain his house had everything he could want. More importantly, it had a nice enough look to the place that people wouldn’t question why he had such a high-security system, nor why his house was surrounded by a tall fence. It was easier to claim you wanted your privacy if you had money, nobody seemed to question if the rich wanted their privacy, they always questioned if the middle class did.

 

“Yeah, Jo and Ellen might be able to make it next weekend, they get one weekend off a month to spend away from the bar. Bobby, Dean, and Karen don’t have anything planned that I know of either. Not sure about Rufus, if you want I can ask?”

 

Gabriel nodded his head. He liked the older man, while Gabriel didn’t dislike anyone from Sam’s family he took a shine to the one man who seemed to understand who Gabriel was. Despite being curious Gabriel hadn’t asked Charlie to investigate Rufus. He would find out more before Rufus came into his home.

 

“You know,” began Sam, putting his plate along with Gabriel’s in the sick while they took their refilled glasses of wine into the sitting room the same as they had for the past month. “You could invite some of your friends as well. I mean I get that some of them might not be able to make it because of work, but I’m sure they would like to see the place. I know that you don’t talk to your family anymore, but I’m sure some of your friends would come if you asked.”

 

It had been a split-second decision to lie to Sam about his family when the man asked. While he really didn’t want Sam to pity him, it was far easier to say his family kicked him out than the truth; his family thought he was dead. Even the members who had been in the service didn’t know; it was easier to have someone arrange for an MIA than to tell them the truth. It was always easier to lie than for him to tell _anyone_ the truth, thankfully Sam hadn’t asked too many questions for Gabriel to be forced to lie about. Not yet.

 

“Nah,” responded Gabriel leaning his head against Sam’s shoulder who was sitting beside him while looking at the fireplace instead of turning on the television mounted above it. “I mean I could ask Charlie to come over, I’m sure she would love to see the design she made brought to life, but my other coworkers aren’t really the social type and would only bring the place down.”

 

Practically feeling the question on Sam’s tongue, Gabriel continued. “If I thought it would work out well I would ask Kali, she’s probably the one Charlie let do the interior design. She’s a bit of a hot-head though and I bet it would take all of two seconds for her to both turn down Dean and insult someone until  they leave. Balthazar is nice enough, but he’s a bit of a slut and would try to talk Ellen and Jo into a three-way.”

 

At his last comment, Sam sputtered a bit into his wine, causing Gabriel to smirk. “Yeah, it wouldn’t take him all but two seconds to try and hump someone on the lawn, most of the time he’s successful too.” Sam looked down at Gabriel with widened eyes and a slight flush to his cheeks. “Seriously?”

 

With a light laugh, Gabriel nodded his head. “Yeah, seriously. Don’t think because we’re together that you would be off the hook either. One look at you and he would be trying to talk _us_ into a threesome.”

 

Sam grimaced at the suggestion, causing Gabriel to raise an eyebrow in question. “I umm,” hesitated Sam, licking his lips for a second. “It’s not something I’m into. I get why some people would be but… I’m only interested in the person I’m dating, I don’t want someone else in our bed, even only the once.”

 

While he wanted to make a joke about it not having to be a _bed_ , Gabriel noticed the way Sam was clenching his hand which was no longer holding his glass. Reaching over, Gabriel placed his own glass on the table before taking Sam’s hand in his own. “I can’t say it’s something I’ve never done. I mean, I’ve had my fair share of fun in any way that tickled my fancy.”

 

Pausing, Gabriel made sure Sam was looking at him and not their joined hands before he continued. “But I’ve never been with anyone else while in a relationship with someone, Sam, I’ve never cheated. I don’t want anyone else in our bed either, Hell we never even made a Free-Five list.” Winking at Sam who blinked slightly Gabriel chuckled. “A list of five celebs we can bang without it being called cheating if we get the chance.”

 

Pecking Sam’s lips before the man could speak, Gabriel spoke. “And I have no intentions of making said list, in case you’re wondering. My point is, while I think it’s a bit too soon to promise you forever I _can_ promise that for as long as it’s _us_ I don’t want anyone else.” Letting his words skin in, Gabriel moved to place a leg on either side of the taller man, straddling his lap and hooking his arms around the man’s neck.

 

“Besides,” spoke Gabriel while placing small kisses along Sam’s jaw and down his neck. “You’re tall enough to count as two people anyways.” Nipping at Sam’s ear when his remark got Gabriel the laugh he had been looking for, the blond pressed his pelvis down onto Sam. “Now, the way I see it I have this new bed that hasn’t been broken in yet… think you can help me fix that?”

 

As he had been to the house before with Gabriel before he moved in, Sam wasted no time waiting for instructions on the layout and instead lifted the man while standing. It was a bit of a walk to the bedroom, made longer as Sam pressed Gabriel against the walls to kiss him and help Gabriel out of his clothing. By the time Sam opened the door which was thankfully ajar, Gabriel was down to his skin and Sam had lost his lower clothing along the way.

 

Dropping Gabriel onto the mattress, Sam went to pull off his shirt when Gabriel stopped him. “Leave it on.” Requested the shorter man, pulling out the lube and a condom. “I want you to wear it until after, please?” Not wanting to explain himself, Gabriel flipped open the cap of the lubricant and squirted some on his fingers before bracing himself on one arm and kneeling on the bed. Reaching behind himself, Gabriel rubbed a finger around his hole, grunting as Sam knelt behind him and spread his cheeks so he could watch as Gabriel opened himself.

 

“What do you need tonight, Baby?” asked Sam, his voice rough while Gabriel pushed his finger inside. Closing his eyes, the blond worked the finger, pumping and stretching as Sam watched. “I want you to take me,” Gabriel’s voice choked off as he added another finger, the fabric of Sam’s shirt touching the back of Gabriel’s leg from how Sam was kneeling behind him.

 

“How do you want me to take you, Gabe? Do you want it slow? Fast? Do you want me to love you tonight?” Having not noticed the lube and condom being taken from beside him, Gabriel yelped in surprise when a slick third finger entered alongside his own. “Or do you want me to fuck you? Take you so hard it _could_ have been two people?”

 

“Yes!” Gabriel cried out, Sam having twisted his finger at the right angle as he spoke. “Please, Sam… please I need you to fuck me. Thought about it… how I wanted you to take me on this bed… in this house… want you to fucking _claim_ me.”

 

Having his hand tugged away from his ass, Gabriel was quick to brace himself as not a moment later Sam was fully sheathed inside him. Unable to do more than hold on, Gabriel had to brace his hands against the headboard as Sam started to move. Unlike how they typically were between the sheets, Sam didn’t hesitate to plow into him, making Gabriel scoot up the bed. Gabriel was beyond being able to even moan, his voice cutting out into harsh breaths and choked cries as Sam took him.

 

It was everything he asked for. Sam’s hands were holding his hips tightly, and Gabriel could nearly feel the skin beginning to bruise at the tight grip. His cock twitched and swayed with the force of Sam’s thrusts into him. Gabriel was unable to move an arm to his dick, though with how his orgasm was building he doubted he would need to. A deep grunt from the body behind him caused Gabriel to turn his head slightly, just able to catch a glimpse of Sam over his shoulder.

 

Sam was panting, his hips pivoting and causing their skin to slap together as he buried himself into Gabriel. His eyes were closed, head tilted back while large hands kept Gabriel’s hips in place. Canting his pelvis, Gabriel cried out as Sam pounded against his prostate. Hearing Gabriel, Sam leaned over and slowed down his pace ever so slightly, so he could reach the smaller man's neck with his mouth.

 

“Fuck Gabe… you said… you wanted a claim… right?”

 

Unable to answer, Gabriel whined. Sam placed an arm to brace against the headboard which let Gabriel move his own hips back to meet Sam’s. Apparently not needing a verbal response, Sam licked the side of Gabriel’s neck before finding the spot he wanted and bit down. The pain of having teeth deep in his skin was a shock, enough of one that it threw Gabriel over the edge.

 

Barely making a sound while he came, Gabriel’s body froze, his passage tightening around Sam’s cock. Sam didn’t let go of the spot he was biting, instead, he sucked the skin, pinning Gabriel with his larger body and surrounding him in the scent the smaller man was growing addicted to. Having expected Sam to finish inside him, Gabriel was surprised when the taller man pulled out and rolled Gabriel onto his back. Blinking up at Sam, Gabriel watched as the brunet pulled the condom off his leaking shaft.

 

Tossing the latex into the bin Gabriel had made certain was beside the bed, Sam looked at Gabriel with lust-blown eyes. While he wasn’t sure what Sam wanted, Gabriel spread his legs for his lover, eager for anything Sam wanted to do. His head was still slightly foggy from the force of his orgasm, and there was semen on his stomach and the comforter under him, but Gabriel wanted to please Sam.

 

“I told you I was gonna fuck you like it could have been two people, didn’t I?”

 

Nodding his head, Gabriel watched as Sam pumped his long, reddened cock. Instead of slotting himself against Gabriel, Sam straddled his chest and leaned forward pulling the bottom of his shirt up so his cock was in front of Gabriel’s face. Opening his mouth, Gabriel took the head of Sam’s cock inside, closing his eyes while relishing the taste of his lover.

 

It wasn’t something they did often, Gabriel got hurt frequently at work and while he was always tested he would never forgive himself if he passed something on to Sam that he caught through an open wound. Sam, on the other hand, was clean, and Gabriel loved it when he could take Sam to the back of his throat. Humming, Gabriel ignored the lingering taste of latex and took Sam deep inside his throat.

 

As his head didn’t have much room to move Sam thrust his hips, forcing more of his cock inside of Gabriel’s mouth before pulling out. His rhythm was still harsh, punishing almost, but Gabriel craved it. Lifting a hand to Sam’s ass, Gabriel squeezed which caused Sam’s hips to stutter for a moment and jerk. The added touch was all Sam needed to get off. Groaning, Sam shoved his cock as deep as he could down Gabriel’s throat causing tears to form on his lover’s face while he swallowed rope after rope of come.

 

When he needed to breathe, Gabriel tapped on Sam’s hip who moved off his chest to lay down beside his lover on the mattress. Both were panting, though Gabriel couldn’t help the grin on his face while he turned to face his boyfriend. Sam was laying on his back, his shirt still on although sticking to his chest. Trailing a hand along Sam’s stomach, Gabriel pulled at the shirt, which Sam was quick to help off his body until they were both naked.

 

They needed to clean up, Gabriel could feel his earlier release on his skin and he doubted the blankets made it unspoiled. Instead of moving off the bed, Gabriel placed his head on Sam’s chest and closed his eyes while the larger man wrapped an arm around him. They remained in silence for a few minutes until Sam caught his breath.

 

“Do I wanna ask what the shirt was about?” Sam asked, lightly trailing a hand along Gabriel’s arm and side. Placing a quick kiss on Sam’s skin, Gabriel answered with a flush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with their earlier activities. “You’re going to laugh,” began Gabriel, hooking his leg over Sam’s so they were cuddled together. “I like the smell when you come home from work. While you may not work in the shop often it kind of clings to you, you know? I guess I just like how it mixes in and makes me think of you.”

 

Sam sat up a bit and reached over to the drawer where Gabriel had shoved a few things. While Gabriel hadn’t been expecting much for a reaction, having his lover ignore the subject wasn’t what he wanted. When Sam turned to him again, Gabriel noticed the tall man was holding a small package of wet wipes he had thrown inside the drawer and was pulling one out. As Sam began to clean off Gabriel’s skin, the blond listened as Sam spoke.

 

“You know, when you first started going back to work after we got together it drove me nuts that you were always clean when you got home.” Sam tossed the wipe in the bin before replacing the package back in the drawer. The two settled under the blankets, facing each other. “The longer you stuck around through the more I was able to pick up. At first, I thought you were cheating on me, I mean sure you said you were looking for a place, but we only met every few days and you always took me back to a hotel room, never an apartment.”

 

Gabriel went to speak when Sam shook his head, silencing him. “Then you showed me the place you were leasing. It was nice, cozy and I noticed how you seemed to relax a bit more around me. Now we spend most nights together, or at least part of our day when you’re not working. Still, every time you came back from work you never let me see you until you’re cleaned and smell like soap and most of the time disinfectant.”

 

“Until you showed me this place I still thought you might have been cheating. I know it’s not fair, you said you weren’t sleeping with anyone else and I doubted you.” Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s arm, right over the still-healing gash he had gotten on his last job. It wasn’t as deep as some of the others, but it had bled for a while before he had managed to get it to stop. “I know you’re not cheating on me, Gabriel. But sometimes I wish you would let me see you after work, dirty with your hair sticking out from how you run your hand through it while stressed.”

 

Nodding his head, Gabriel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Sam’s. “I can do that some time… but if you wanna catch me after work it means you have to _be here_ after work. Wanna increase the odds of you seeing me once my shift ends?” Pulling back, Gabriel smiled at the way Sam squinted his eyebrows. “Move in with me,” continued Gabriel. “Think about it, Dean could move into the apartment above his shop, this place has more than enough room… and you already said we see each other as often as we can anyways.”

 

Licking his dry lips, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s cheek. “We’ve only been together a few months, and I would completely understand if it’s too fast… but I want you here with me every day, I want to come home knowing that it’s _you_ I’m coming home to. Will you move in with me Sam?”

 

For a second Sam didn’t answer, and while he knew it was a possibility Gabriel was surprised at how the rejection hurt. A second later, his boyfriend was kissing him. Pushed back on the mattress, Gabriel moaned his agreement as Sam pressed them together. As the broke the kiss, Gabriel and Sam both had happy grins on their faces.

 

“Yes,” said Sam, placing soft kisses along Gabriel’s face. “Rent is paid for the rest of the month, so we have plenty of time to move. Fuck Gabe, I can’t wait.” Laughing as Sam kissed him again, Gabriel’s voice was muffled slightly until Sam pulled back enough so he could speak, bracing himself on his forearms while holding his body above Gabriel.

 

“Trust me, I’m just as excited… but unless you’re ready for round two you should probably stop making out with me naked.”

 

While he had been going for making Sam laugh, Gabriel didn’t stop his moan as Sam rolled his hips. “Oh, I have every intention of another round before I let you sleep tonight.” Gabriel pulled Sam’s head down for another kiss, aware that by the end of the night he would be too tired to move beyond breathing. Hooking his legs around Sam to reverse their positions, Gabriel grinned while planning how he wanted to take the other.

 

Eyeing up Sam’s neck, Gabriel licked the salty skin before sucking it into his mouth. Hopefully, by the end of the night, neither of them would be able to walk right for a week. Turnabout was fair play after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well here we go! I posted a oneshot for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and here I am with the next chapter of this, I sure am busy today.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~ This has been beta’d by Gamermom
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Gabriel had never felt nervous introducing someone to his boyfriend before. While he had known at some point he was going to have to introduce Charlie to his boyfriend, Gabriel had thought the nerves would dissipate. He was wrong. Charlie was someone he had grown close to throughout the years, and while he had several people who owed him favors she was the only one he truly called a friend. She was funny and full of spunk, something Gabriel had found refreshing when they were partnered years ago. She was his handler and contact when he went in and did what they paid him to do.

 

There was still an innocence to her, something Gabriel wanted to protect. She had seen some true horror in her life, but she still found a way to laugh and shine like no other in their line of work. Now as he welcomed her into the home she designed for him, Gabriel couldn’t help but hope she liked Sam.

 

Having Charlie stop by for the housewarming party was easy, one mention o the get-together and she cleared her calendar for the week along with is own, so they could have time hanging out, outside of work. Next thing he knew, Gabriel was leaving the start of the party to Sam while he picked her up from the airport. Listening to the sound of laughter and talking from the yard, Gabriel placed his hand on Charlie’s arm to gain her attention before he opened the back door.

 

“Remember they think I work as a grunt and translator, pushing around papers with some language skills that let me travel occasionally,” began Gabriel only to be cut off as Charlie rolled her eyes before opening the door herself. Following behind her, Gabriel took in the people out in the yard. Everyone had been able to make it but Karen who had caught a cold and wanted to spend the day inside, though she did encourage Bobby to go with Rufus. This was his boyfriend’s family, the people who had begun to include Gabriel in their lives, and was trusting them with Sam.

 

The nerves were back.

 

Rufus was the first to spot them, raising his glass of scotch in the air in greeting. Gabriel couldn’t remember a time when the man wasn’t holding a glass although he never seemed drunk. Noticing the gesture, Sam looked toward the doorway and a smile lit his face once he spotted Gabriel. It was the same smile Gabriel could feel tugging on his own lips as his lover made his way toward them.

 

“Gabe, you’re just in time. Dean finished the burgers a couple minutes ago.” Swooping down to give Gabriel a quick kiss in greeting, Sam turned his attention to Charlie who was shamelessly looking Sam over. “And you must be Charlie, Gabe’s told me we might be joining you for a weekend?”

 

It was the opening Charlie needed. A second later she was explaining the ins and outs of LARPing and what her group rules were. Having been to a few events, Gabriel tuned Charlie out while moving with the other two to the table where everyone was eating. By the time Gabriel finished introducing everyone, Charlie had Dean roped into going with them on their trip and had Rufus half-convinced as well.

 

Lifting his beer to his lips, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel blessed for the first time in his life. It had been a long while since he had been surrounded by people he cared about, people he could trust and rely on. Though only Charlie knew what he did for a living, Gabriel felt comfortable with everyone at the table, secure.

 

He should have known better.

 

As the evening wore on, Ellen voiced her concerns about Jo not arriving at the party. The first few times Gabriel hardly noticed the absence of the young blond. When Ellen mentioned Jo wasn’t answering her phone though, it caught Gabriel’s attention along with those who were not sitting by the small fire pit they had lit.

 

“What was she doing before she was supposed to come over, anyway?” asked Charlie, though she was the newcomer it hadn’t taken long for everyone to accept her. She was the kind of person everyone liked. Although falling into conversation with Dean about the newest cover for Sports Illustrated probably didn’t hurt.

 

Ellen hesitated to answer, her eyes glued to her phone where Gabriel had seen her send off more than a few messages to the missing girl. “She was on a coffee date with some guy she met online. It’s their first meeting so she figured it would be an hour or two at the coffee house across the bar before heading here.”

 

“She’s on a date? Maybe she really liked the guy and wanted to…” at the harsh glare Ellen sent him, Dean closed his mouth from what he had been about to say. Bobby commented that Jo was probably fine, a laugh in his voice about the girl finally getting out there since she and Dean broke up. Looking past the rim of his glass, Gabriel locked eyes with the only man not laughing off the fact that Jo was missing.

 

Rufus glanced down at the cooler, toward the bottle he had brought with him. His bottle was mostly full, only a glass missing, the same amount as what was in Rufus’s hand. He wasn’t drinking. Something was wrong, and the older man sensed it.

 

“Did she mention a name?” asked Gabriel, trying to seem like he was merely interested in his friend’s life. As he spoke, Gabriel tried to catch Charlie’s eye who was talking with Bobby about something. Ellen jerked slightly at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, and the assassin was glad Sam was otherwise entertained with whatever he and Dean were talking about a few feet away.

 

“Yeah,” said Ellen. Gabriel was finally able to catch Charlie’s eye whose own widened at the look Gabriel was giving her. Excusing herself, Charlie walked toward Gabriel, just in time to catch the name as Ellen spoke again. “Balder. She told me his name was Michael Balder.”

 

Both Gabriel and Charlie froze, Charlie was the easiest to read; her face losing color as her hand raised to her mouth. For a second Gabriel had been happy, closing his eyes he thought about how only a few hours before he had been surrounded by people he cared about and who had accepted him. It had been nice while it lasted. During the second he used to gather himself together everyone went silent, having noticed as the atmosphere changed. Opening his eyes, Gabriel made certain to look away from Sam as he stood.

 

“Charlie, I think we should explore the house you designed a bit more, I mean it is the reason for the party isn’t it?”

 

Nodding her head, Charlie easily slung her bag she had brought with her over her shoulder. Sam had moved toward Gabriel and placed a hand on his arm before he shook it off, his body tense.

 

 “I don’t think any of you are leaving this yard.”

 

Gabriel looked at the voice who spoke from beside the building. It was dark, but Gabriel could see the man standing there, his hand holding onto an upright body. As they stepped forward, Gabriel listened while Ellen cried out her daughters’ name. He should have been focused on Jo, but a brief glance showed that she was hurt but standing on her own power. Gabriel only had eyes for the man standing behind her.

 

The man wasn’t anyone Gabriel had seen before, he was careful to always remember a face that could come back to haunt him. Thankfully Charlie was quick to hold Ellen back who went to lunge toward the man holding her daughter. There was a gleam of metal Gabriel could barely make out from behind the young blond, a gun. Easily stepping in front of the group who was now tense in both rage and shock, Gabriel lifted both hands easily displaying his empty palms toward the man.

 

“Let me guess, a gun for hire?” asked Gabriel stepping until the man jerked the arm holding Jo causing her to cry out. From the angle of her shoulder and the way she was shaking, he had probably dislocated it before arriving. Her clothes and hair were dirty, but overall, she looked more like she was in a bar fight than taken hostage. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, her clothes slightly torn but her pants and belt were secure, and her bra was still on, good signs as far as Gabriel was concerned.

 

“Easy money, all I had to do was find some leverage against you and give you a warning.” A warning, the man wasn’t there to cause harm only to serve as a messenger. Glancing at Jo who was whimpering softly while trying to stay strong in front of everyone, Gabriel wondered if the man was even in the circuit.

 

If he was, he was new.

 

“The name, I take it your employer chose it?” Getting a grin as his answer, Gabriel took another step closer. “Do you even know what the message is? Or who hired you?” The grin he had been facing turned into a slight frown. Gabriel stepped forward again, this time blocking Ellen from the man's sight. “Let me guess the message was a beaten-up friend and to let me know he was coming, right? The man you met was about six feet, short blond hair and strikingly handsome except for the large scar running from just under his left ear to right below his jaw.”

 

The man this time seemed to be getting the picture that he didn’t have any leverage. Wide blue eyes looked at Gabriel who remained calm with his hands in the air. “I’m curious,” stated Gabriel, thankful he had on his leather jacket and didn’t take it off in the light of the tense atmosphere earlier. “How exactly did you think you were getting out of here?”

 

“I’ll be gone long before the police show up! He promised me a safe passage out of the country, the cops will never find me!”

 

Gabriel smirked, his eyes lowering slightly while he twisted his wrist. “You’re right,” he spoke, feeling the blade against the inside of his jacket. “They won’t.” In a split second, Gabriel moved. Reaching in with his left hand he pulled the blade out of the sleeve of his right, while Gabriel had been talking the man had moved the placement of his gun. Instead of being at the small of Jo’s back it was at her side. A shot would hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn’t kill her.

 

Stepping with his right foot, Gabriel flung the blade from his hand. Not stopping his momentum, Gabriel watched carefully while the man stepped out of the way of the knife, it barely grazing his shoulder. With his next step, Gabriel lowered into a crouch and lifted his pant leg. Jo jerked in the man’s hold who was now pointing his gun at Gabriel instead of her. As she fell to the ground, Gabriel pulled his gun out of its harness and fired.

 

Two shots rang out, Ellen screamed Jo’s name as she broke away from Charlie and rushed to her daughter. Gabriel glanced at the body which was now bleeding out onto his lawn, a bullet to the head and chest, clean and effective with minimal hassle. Turning to where Ellen was holding Jo who was now crying against her mother, Gabriel sighed, not putting his gun away but holding it loosely he made his way to the two women.

 

“Ellen, Jo we need to get out of the open… my house has a room where I can explain everything, but we need to move.”

 

Gabriel watched as the two women slowly rose to their feet, Ellen supporting her daughter while Charlie ushered the rest of the group inside the house. Sam was the first to speak, his eyes locked on Gabriel who was doing his best not to look at his boyfriend. “What exactly is going on?”

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel closed the glass door behind them and pressed his palm to the middle-left of the door. A shimmer passed through the glass before a voice called out. “Security clearance accepted,” Gabriel answered the digital voice while taking the lead and pulling at a book inside of the bookcase which caused the bookcase to let loose a puff of air before opening. The place where the bookcase had been replaced by a large steel door, once again Gabriel placed his palm down on a keypad this time and the door opened.

 

“Security breach reroute all feed to weapons room one. Revoke all clearance except level Alpha. Sensors on and call for clean up of one spill. No entrance.” The group remained silent while Gabriel spoke. Following him down the stairwell which lit up as he moved to reveal another large door that Gabriel opened with both a palm recognition and an eye scanner.

 

“All clearance below Alpha has been revoked, clean up crew on route and payment has been transferred. All video and audio feed has been routed to weapons room one. I have uploaded the past forty-eight-hour feed onto your tablet Charlie as per security breach protocol one.”

 

The room Gabriel lead them to was large, about half the size of the house. There were several long tables with durable plastic cases on top of them and the walls were lined with weapons. Everything from guns to knives was on display along with several duffel bags and a couple roll-away cots placed against the wall. Off to the side were two doorways, one was slightly ajar enough to make out a bathroom and the other closed.

 

The counters looked bare, a few small appliances such as a blender and microwave on top while a cooktop and fridge were built in. There were a few chairs to sit on, along with a couple stools that were pressed up against one of the longer tables. It was a workshop, one that looked like something belonging to a crime lord hide-out.

 

Once the door was shut behind them, Gabriel turned to the group of people who had been following him. Glancing at Jo who was leaning against Ellen, Gabriel sighed. “It’s not going to mean much right now, but I’m sorry. There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom if you wanna clean up a bit and I can help you reset your arm. Just to give you a heads up it’s going to hurt like a bitch.”

 

“I’d rather you explain yourself first.” Came the response from Jo, her arm still twisted wrong. Charlie placed her bag down on one of the tables before going to the bathroom and taking out the kit. “The longer you let it sit like that the worse it’s gonna get, how about we mend while he talks?” asked Charlie. Jo hesitated before nodding her head and sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

Gabriel took a breath before he came closer and gently touched Jo’s shoulder. “Now, you might want to bite down on something, when I pop it back into place it’s going to be worse than when it was taken out.” Jo glared but bit down on the strip of leather Charlie pulled out of the case. “Now I need you to relax on the count of three I’m going to pop it back in, okay?” asked Gabriel while Charlie braced Jo’s other side.

 

Getting a nod from the blond, Gabriel took another breath. “One.” Tightening his hold Gabriel pushed. Jo screamed as her shoulder was pushed back into place, her face growing white as the pain took over. Charlie passed Gabriel the gauze who quickly wrapped Jo as tightly as he dared to minimize her movement.

 

“What the hell happened to two and three?!” asked Ellen who pushed Charlie out of the way while glaring at Gabriel. Once he was done, Gabriel grabbed an emergency blanket which was neatly packaged in the kit and passed it to the fuming mother. Ellen yanked the package from his grasp and opened it, carefully sliding the blanket over her daughter’s shoulders.

 

“She needed to be relaxed, the second I said two or three she was going to tense up.” Charlie moved away from Jo and picked up her bag, pulling out a tablet and setting up by clipping a keyboard into place. Gabriel looked at her for a second before glancing over the room. “Charlie?” asked Gabriel. While he knew he had a thousand things to answer for, but right then he didn’t have time.

 

“Got it, Hermione online. Scanning surveillance now, I would like to point out that I would already _have_ your footage if you would have let me plug in directly to your system. I mean what’s a little voyeurism between colleagues?”

 

Groaning, Gabriel made his way to one of the walls and easily slipped out of his jacket and long-sleeve shirt he had been wearing. Gabriel spoke while pulling on a new shirt from one of the many drawers and slipping a new gun on his ankle before grabbing a bag and loading it with weapons.

 

“I’m not having you watch while I have sex. Contact Kali and have her run a check on the rest of the team. If Balder managed to get to me chances are I’m not the only one. And how the fuck did anyone know where I set up my home?”

 

“Gabriel?” asked Sam, his eyes wide while he looked at Gabriel who was pulling on a leather jacket. The jacket looked far heavier than it should have been, but Gabriel tugged it on with no problem. Pausing for just a second, Gabriel looked at his boyfriend for the first time since this started.

 

Sam was biting his bottom lip in the way Gabriel knew he only did when nervous. It was strange how one look could dismantle the tight knot of adrenalin Gabriel had been building in his chest. Grabbing the com from another drawer, Gabriel held it in his hand for a moment. “I told you, I work for the government. How do you think I could afford a place like this with no questions asked?”

 

Raising his head, Gabriel looked into Sam’s confused hazel eyes. “I’m a killer, Sam. My job is to eliminate all threats pointed out to me by my boss. They give me a name, and my handler gets me whatever else I may need to finish the job discreetly. Once the job is complete I report in through my handler and the money is transferred to my account.”

 

“House is secure, nobody seems to be outside.”

 

Glancing at Charlie who had spoken, Gabriel sighed before straightening his shoulders. “For what it’s worth Sam, it may have only been a few months, but I don’t regret a single second I spent with you. It was the only time since I was recruited that I felt human. Thank you.” Not letting Sam or anyone else speak, Gabriel slipped the com in his ear before grabbing the bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

 

“I’m going to go and get Karen before Balder finds her. Rufus if you wouldn’t mind holding down the fort until I get back? Charlie keep trying to contact Kali if she doesn’t respond before I arrive at the Singer household I need you to move on to Crowley. Balder isn’t the kind to leave loose ends unless he’s playing, and he should have known that his hired gun was a newbie straight away, something isn’t right here.”

 

Charlie frowned but nodded. While Gabriel should have suspected her considering only she and Kali knew where he was, there was no way Charlie would have betrayed him. Still, there would have had to be a leak for anyone to be able to find him. This wasn’t a location that was even on paper, at least not as himself. Tapping the side of his ear lightly to make sure the com was secure, Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

When he opened them, his golden eyes were hard and stern, a look Sam had never seen on his face before, but Charlie knew all too well. “Archangel is online, mission accepted.” With those words Gabriel left the room, locking the door as he did. It was time for him to be on a mission, he didn’t have the option of remaining with Sam like he wanted, instead he would find the missing member of their crew.

 

Besides, Gabriel doubted Sam would want him around anyways. Not anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I want to mention a few things before we get on with the story. If you do not know this month is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and like last year I will be writing an original novel. This means I will not have much time to update and after this fic is complete, I probably won’t be posting anything (besides the Reverse J2 fics once I get the dates for those and whatever I manage for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge).
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, since I was dumb enough to sign up for every Big Bang that I could I don’t have anything pre-written and waiting for posting like I have been lately so it’s going to be even longer before I can post anything since I have to actually write it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thirdly, I know that I’ve mentioned that I’m trying to get a book published before but I don’t think that’s going to happen how I wanted it to. So what I’m doing now is writing a novel that fits in the parameters of the publishing company I have my heart set on (dreamspinnerpress.com) Hopefully if I can get a book that matches what they want they might later on (if it sells well) let me publish Stanford Art.
> 
>  
> 
> And I don’t say it enough but thank you to everyone that presses that Kudos button, and leaves comments, I swear you guys are my brighten my day more than you know!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~ This has been edited by Gamermom!
> 
>  

 

 

**Chapter 6**

Getting Karen had been easy. While Gabriel hadn’t expected anyone to target her, he hadn’t been expecting anyone to kidnap Jo either. Gabriel didn’t even have to explain everything that was going on, all it took was arriving at her door and saying there was trouble and Karen was packing a small bag and following him to his car. Charlie was quick to give him the all clear when he arrived at the house, which Gabriel took at her word and carefully ushered Karen inside. It only took a moment for Gabriel to open the doorway and Karen to rush toward her husband.

 

Gabriel set his unused bag down beside the door for a quick escape if needed and smiled at the scene. Karen had her arms wrapped around Bobby’s neck while complaining about leaving her in the first place. It was sweet how Bobby blushed for a second before kissing her, relieved nothing had happened to the woman he loved. Gabriel didn’t dare look to Sam, no matter how tempting it was. There was nothing else in the world he wanted more than a love like the two older people before him.

 

Killers didn’t deserve love.

 

“So now what do we do? Just sit around and wait for whoever is gunning for you to show up?” asked Rufus who had taken a seat by Charlie. The dark-skinned man seemed relaxed, a glass in his hand but there was a .9mm beside him on the table, ready to act if needed.

 

“Depends, Charlie did you get a response from Kali or Crowley?” asked Gabriel making his way to observe her tablet. Charlie could work faster on a keyboard than anyone he had ever met, it was why she was recruited in the first place. Though he could do a bit of hacking and understood some of the programs she had taken the time to explain to him, there was nobody better at the job than her. Watching Charlie bite her lip for a second, Gabriel knew the answer. Lowering his voice in a calming manner, Gabriel tried to reassure the woman in front of him. This wasn’t her gig. She was to remain at HQ and direct him, she was never trained for being in the thick of things.

 

“Have you tried Crowley more than once?” asked Gabriel. Charlie turned and glared at him for a moment, her hands clenching every few moments while she spoke. “I know how to do my job, so far I’ve tried everyone I could think of and nothing. It’s like they blacklisted my contact info, if I wasn’t able to get into the system I would have thought I was fired.”

 

Though she said it as a joke, Gabriel frowned. “We don’t get fired, we get burned.” Glancing at the tablet again, Gabriel paused before leaning over Charlie and typing a series of codes into the tablet. “What are you doing?” asked Dean who was glaring holes in the back of Gabriel’s head while he typed. Gabriel didn’t turn away from the screen, not wanting to become distracted from his time-sensitive coding.

 

“I’m bringing up the contracts list, typically they are assigned out specifically, but there is a prime list given to every Head which is then routed to whoever is the best fit for the job. I may have slipped a back-door into my boss’s system last time we were together in case I wanted priority at anyone on the list.”

 

Charlie blinked from where she had been carefully looking at the screen and swiveled to look at Gabriel. “Wait… you and Kali…?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel shrugged before answering. “We were on again off again for the past couple years. Was too complicated for more though, thankfully I was able to slip the virus in before we broke it off shortly before I moved here.”

 

“Dude you slept with your boss?” asked Jo, still close to her mother but looking much better than when he left. Shrugging again, Gabriel finishing his coding and started to browse through a rather extensive list of names. “With this kind of work the lines between right and wrong blur easily. Not many coworkers in this business who _haven’t_ slept together. Cuts back on the questions we can’t answer.”

 

“Gabe…” began Sam who Gabriel noticed was standing only a few feet from him. Hearing the beep from the tablet stopped whatever Sam was about to say as Gabriel leaned back to give Charlie space. Ten seconds later, Gabriel sucked in a breath at the list. Charlie called out his name when she spotted the same thing he did, worry tinging her voice while she spoke.

 

“It’s everyone… Gabe… they’re cleaning house.”

 

Gabriel shut his eyes for a second, pushing down the feeling of betrayal before opening them and taking in the list again. “Someone must have hacked the system, even if they wanted us all dead there’s no way this would be authorized. Contact everyone you can, leave a warning if they don’t answer and explain what we found. If someone got in we can’t trust any orders given, all contracts need to be revoked. Think you can do that?”

 

Charlie nodded her head, easily taking over from where Gabriel had left off. “And what exactly are you going to be doing while she plays hide and seek with your people?” asked Bobby who had his arm wrapped around Karen. Gabriel looked at the bag he had prepared earlier, sitting by the doorway.

 

“I’m going to HQ, it’s the only place I can think of to start searching for Kali and Crowley. Chances are they’re dead… but if they aren’t I need to find out what’s going on and with them at least I know when they’re lying.” Glancing around the room, Gabriel sighed before speaking again. “It’s up to you if you want to stay here or move to another safe house, but I would prefer you stay here. This is one of the safest locations you could be and it’s well stocked, I shouldn’t be more than a couple days.”

 

Gabriel turned to fling the prepared bag over his shoulder when it was grabbed by a large hand. Turning to look at the one stopping him, Gabriel had to hold back a sigh as he looked at Sam. The man was furious, as he had every right to be. They hadn’t had time to talk, but Gabriel was certain learning your lover was a hired killer was probably something they should have spoken about before.

 

“Gabriel, we need to talk before you leave.”

 

This time Gabriel couldn’t hold back a sigh, yeah, they needed to talk. Glancing at the open floor-plan Gabriel wondered where exactly Sam thought they could have any privacy. “Sam, you’re pissed, and I get that you have every right to be… but I have to move. If Kali and Crowley aren’t dead, then they are at least being held captive and I may not like them most of the time, but they are my bosses. I owe them to try and help.”

 

“You mean they’re the people who give you names to kill?” asked Sam, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to nod, while he wanted to try and plea his case he doubted Sam would even listen to him now. Not that Gabriel blamed him, he had caused enough pain to the taller man. “Yes Sam, they are the ones to give me a name to take out. There is only one level above Crowley, a man I’ve never met who makes the list, then Crowley gets it and divides it for the group leaders and Kali as my leader sends it off to whoever is best fitted for the job.”

 

“And you don’t think there’ something wrong with that? I mean what do these people have to do to get trained hitmen on their asses?” asked Dean who was staring at Gabriel who shrugged. “No idea. Sometimes we’re given background info if it will help us on the case, but for the most part we shut up, don’t ask questions and get the job done. The less I know the better.”

 

Sam took a step back from Gabriel then, shaking his head as Gabriel spoke. “I trust my boss, and while she may be a Grade A bitch, she wouldn’t send me on a mission unless the person deserved it. I even somewhat trust Crowley to an extent. They didn’t get to be where they are by fucking with people and sending us out on pointless missions.” Slinging the bag over his shoulder now that Sam was no longer holding it, Gabriel pointed toward the door.

 

“Now I’m going to hopefully save their asses and get to the bottom of this.” Opening the door, Gabriel stopped as Sam called out to him. “Were you ever going to tell me?” Sam asked, and though he didn’t turn around Gabriel could picture the exact look of betrayal on the other’s face. “No,” responded Gabriel still not turning to face Sam. “I would have been happy if you had never found out. I was never going to tell you Sam, and I am sorry that you know.”

 

With that Gabriel shut the door and started on his way. While it wasn’t what Sam wanted to hear it was the truth. Gabriel would never have gotten Sam tangled into this mess if he could have helped it. For a couple of months, Gabriel had been lucky enough to have the tall man, to embrace the idea of retirement in the future, of coming home to Sam’s warm smile for the rest of his life. Just like the dreams before them, Gabriel watched as it died, as his happiness was once again ripped away.

 

Sam would want nothing more to do with him now, if Gabriel was lucky the man would allow Gabriel to get them out of this mess and if he survived perhaps Sam would accept the house as a parting gift. There would be nothing keeping him close by anymore, not without Sam.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

“Well that went well,” remarked Charlie who was still at her tablet although she glanced up every few moments to look at Sam. Her comment earned a snort from Jo who was now sitting by her own strength although Ellen was close by, not wanting her daughter to leave her sight after nearly losing her. “He wasn’t even going to tell me.” Spoke Sam, his tone defeated while he continued to look out the door where Gabriel had been only moments before.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes before speaking. “Of course, he wasn’t, would you? Could you tell the love of your life that you kill people for a living? That at any time you could be killed yourself if you fuck up a job? No, you were happier not knowing, and maybe in a decade or so he would have been able to retire and spend the rest of his life making it up to you.”

 

“She’s right you know,” mentioned Rufus who took a small sip of the glass in his hand. “Gabriel is what? Almost thirty? Forty is retirement age in his business, your body starts to shut down and no matter how much you train you can’t always have the same reflexes as in your youth. Programmers and hackers stay on longer of course, but field agents? They can only milk your skills so much before throwing in the towel and so long as you keep your head down it’s not a bad retirement plan.”

 

“How would you know?” asked Bobby who had let go of Karen. For her part, Karen was making her way slowly over to Sam, not wanting to startle the hurting man but needing to offer comfort where she could.

 

“I know because it was my job,” grouched Rufus. “retired at thirty-eight when a stray bullet busted my knee. Wasn’t any good to anyone anymore so they let me retire early and gave me my pension package. I told you that I used to be CIA, just because you thought I was talking out of my ass didn’t make it any less true.”

 

Seeing the look on Bobby’s face while he tried to process that his best friend used to kill people for a living, Charlie decided to speak up while observing Sam. “I get that you’re going to have trouble processing this, but Gabe isn’t the bad guy.” Dean cut in then, while he wasn’t exactly yelling his voice was raised. “The man kills people and you’re trying to tell us that he’s not the bad guy? What kind of brainwashing have they done to you?”

 

Shaking her head, Charlie kept a close eye on her screen from where she was waiting for contact from one of the other hackers. “No brainwashing, just facts. Gabriel is sent to take out people I’ve screened first. _He_ may not know what they’ve done but I’ve made it my business to know as his handler. I’m not saying it’s right, or that there couldn’t be other ways to go about it, but the results can’t be argued with. I didn’t like it at first either, I mean who would? But Gabriel does what he can, all the agents do with the hope that their orders are coming from someone who is doing theirs. He goes in and gets the job done, no questions, but he isn’t a mindless killer. He doesn’t hurt innocents that could get in the way even if it would make his job easier.”

 

“How do you know?” asked Sam, his arm wrapped around Karen while turning blood-shot eyes to Charlie. “How do you know that he doesn’t take out other people and just not call it in, so he doesn’t get in trouble?”

 

“First off,” began Charlie, typing in a reply to one of her fellow hackers to make them aware of the situation. “Gabriel isn’t the kind of guy, you should know that by now. Sure, he can be a dick with the best of them, but he isn’t the kind who would harm people just to save his own ass.” Grinning at the answer she received from the other hacker, Charlie pulled out her phone and sent a text to Gabriel to let him know that one of his friends were arriving for backup. “Secondly, I’m his handler which means that he’s on my watch when he’s working. I hear everything, I record it and it’s all analyzed to make certain the agent isn’t lying.”

 

Turning to face Sam again now that she knew Gabriel would be protected and her program could run by itself for a few moments, Charlie caught Sam’s eye. “Lastly though? I was an innocent Gabriel was sent to kill. I had hacked into their system for bragging rights and they thought I was a spy who needed to be eliminated. He was sent to kill me, but the second he saw me he made a different call that could have gotten him put on the cutting board. He risked himself to take me in alive and made certain nothing happened to me while under his care no matter how much I fought him.”

 

Shrugging, Charlie smiled at the memory. “Gabriel isn’t a ruthless killer, he does his job but if the situation calls for it I know he’d rather put himself at risk than harm an innocent, orders or no.” Hearing a beep come from her screen, Charlie looked at the sequence of data coming through before a large smile broke out on her face. Tapping the side of her head where her earpiece was located she easily turned on her communication.

 

“I found them, looks like you’re going to meet up with Bal in about four hours I’m sending you the address now.” Gabriel must have said something as Charlie’s eyes softened for a second before she spoke again. “Will do,” spoke Charlie before tapping her ear again and muting her side of the connection. Blinking for a moment, Charlie hesitated before typing. “He asked me to sign the house over to you, so you wouldn’t have to pass by him after you officially called things to an end. Tell me Sam, is that the actions of a mindless killer or of a man trying to take care of the one he loves?”

 

Sam didn’t answer, not that Charlie was expecting him to. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned against Karen who was still wrapped around him. He had a lot to think about.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The dates have been posted for the Reverse J2 Big Bang! Since I have three and am posting a full story once a week starting the 17th I plan on finishing up this one before then. For this month the only posts will be this story, 3 Reverse J2 stories and my Gabriel Monthly Challenge (which I still have to write). I’ve been keeping on track with NaNoWriMo (have you?) so I should be able to find some time next month to either A) Write a new Story B) Do 12 drabbles or C) Finish a WIP (There is a poll on my Twitter which is closing soon if you wanna cast your vote).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **This has been edited by Gamermom
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 7**

 

As Gabriel continued to drive toward the location sent to his phone from Charlie he couldn’t help but sigh. Turning off his com, he looked at the long stretch of road in front of him. It would be another three hours before he arrived at the location and met up with Balthazar. Absently Gabriel thought it was funny how he had avoided inviting the other man to the BBQ and now here he was meeting with him.

 

The BBQ that ruined his relationship. Brushing the thought aside, Gabriel continued to drive, using every bit of his training to block out the thoughts circling in his head. It didn’t work. All he could think about was Sam, and how the taller man hadn’t been able to even look at him as he left. Sure, Sam had watched but he was closed off, shielding himself from Gabriel, and sadly that was all Gabriel needed to see to know how this was going to end. Giving Sam the house was the right move, it had taken most of his savings to have it built and the security installed, but Sam deserved it.

 

He could always save up again, in another ten years or so he would have to retire; while he wouldn’t be able to afford the house he was giving away again he would be able to make a home eventually. Although it was only for a brief time, Sam had made Gabriel feel like he could have a home, that he _was_ home when with the other man. Giving him the house was Gabriel’s way of saying thank you, of trying to repair at least some of the damage he caused by sticking around.

 

Eventually, Sam’s memory of him would fade and he could create a new life from his old one. Gabriel’s heart hurt at the thought of Sam moving on, the taller man was probably going to try and forget that Gabriel even existed once this was over, and Gabriel would try to do the same. Only, assassin knew he would never be able to forget the one man who made him feel human again, the one who -despite it being a horrible idea- Gabriel had fallen helplessly in love with, in a few short months.

 

Sighing, Gabriel let his mind wander while maintaining most of his focus on the road. It would be a long drive, he could afford a few moments of dreaming about a future that was lost to him now.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

Finding Balthazar was easy. While they were supposed to remain invisible, Balthazar preferred to do so in plain sight. Gabriel had wasted no time in parking his car and walking into the small restaurant where Balthazar was seated next to the window. It was a dangerous move since they knew someone was targeting them, but also gave some level of protection considering the bystanders around. Slipping into the seat across from his friend, Gabriel tapped his com on discreetly, so Charlie could listen in.

 

“Good afternoon, boy you sure can make good time I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour at the earliest.” Spoke Balthazar his blue eyes never leaving the paper in front of him. Gabriel meanwhile couldn’t help but notice the slight bags under Balthazar’s eyes and the way his shoulders were tense against the worn upholstery of the booth they were sitting in.

 

“I figured I needed to see you sooner rather than later. No reason to delay the drive.” While he was speaking casually, Gabriel could tell something was off about Balthazar. The older man was one who was never tense, not even while working. On the rare cases where they had been paired up, Gabriel had seen the man crawl his way out of impossible situations, even once having been captured by a mob and still, he never looked at tense as he did now.

 

Balthazar thanked the waitress who made her way over and refilled his coffee before asking Gabriel if he wanted anything. Politely declining, Gabriel turned to his friend once the waitress was gone and wondered what he was missing.

 

“They got to Hannah,” Balthazar said softly, his tone remaining neutral though there was a slight tremor in his hand when he lifted the cup to his lips. Startled, Gabriel sat back, wishing he had taken the waitress up on her offer even just so he would have something to do with his hands.

 

Hannah had been with Balthazar at the very beginning of his career. Though the two didn’t often see each other, there was a bond between a field agent and handler, one that went down to their very foundation. To have Hannah killed, someone who should have been safe for her line of work, would have cut Balthazar far deeper than Gabriel could imagine.

 

“I don’t know who it did, there wasn’t much left… but it was professional. She had just given me the location for our little get together before it happened, I couldn’t hear anything; of course, she turned off her com as soon as the intel was passed. The only reason I knew was because I tend to send half hour updates and after the first one went unanswered I made my way to her place.”

 

Balthazar paused for a second and took another sip of his coffee. “I don’t know if they knew we’re no longer in the dark or not but they’re moving fast and are cleaning house. I thought it was only _us_ in danger, if they’re going after our handlers it must be something larger than either of us, mate. You sure we shouldn’t just pack up and head across the pond?”

 

It was unlike Balthazar to want to run, though Gabriel could understand with Hannah’s death why he would want to. If a field agent went missing it was nothing, they were essentially ghosts as it were. Handlers were different, they had families and friendships outside of work. While they had to keep odd hours, it was easily explained and in general, they could live a normal life. You always knew in the back of your head that a field agent could be killed at any moment, it was not the same when it came to their handlers. Gabriel didn’t know what he would do if he lost Charlie.

 

“You and I both know that stopped being an option when the list was released. If we work quickly we might be able to stop this before it goes any farther. I have an address where we believe Kali and Crowley are being held, if these people are smart they haven’t killed them yet. Are you in?”

 

Gabriel waited for Balthazar to answer, his friend was hurting and while Gabriel wanted nothing more than to comfort the other man it wouldn’t be accepted. Instead, he watched as Balthazar nodded his head and set a few bills down to cover the cost of his coffee and tip the waitress who hadn’t come to bother them or usher them out. Standing, Gabriel made his way outside the building, unsurprised when Balthazar followed behind him into his car.

 

They had work to do.

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

Getting inside the building had been the easy part. While it was well guarded, the warehouse wasn’t impenetrable. It had taken stealth and skill; however, Gabriel was inside the building with Balthazar covering the exit. Even finding the two captives hadn’t been overly hard, while Charlie couldn’t get a blueprint of the warehouse it was designed the same as some Gabriel had seen before and five minutes into the mission he found their holding cell. It was nothing more than a damaged room, the walls damp and leaving a chill in the air Gabriel could feel through his layers let alone how the two captives must have felt in the rags they were wearing.

 

Kali was the worse off, though Crowley was hanging slightly by his arms which were shackled to the ceiling. Unlike Kali, _he_ still had most of his clothing on. It didn’t take but a moment for Gabriel to realize what had happened to his former lover. Kali’s dress was in tatters; the red fabric covering a bit of her stomach, shoulders, and back. The bottom was torn above her crotch and there was nothing covering her breasts. From the dirt and blood, Gabriel could see along her thighs, hips and back, along with other stains painting her skin Gabriel had little doubt as to how they thought they would break her.

 

Pulling off his coat, Gabriel risked having his weapons exposed while he made his way to the woman who was laying on the filthy floor. There were chains around her wrists, so she couldn’t leave, but unlike Crowley who had no length of chain to work with, she was free to move, most likely so it would be easier for her captors to access her. Once he was close, Kali jerked, moaning slightly in pain before she opened her eyes. The second she saw who was coming for her, Kali relaxed.

 

“I thought you would never get here, what took you so long?” she asked with a small smile on her face through her broken and bloody lips. Gabriel crouched down and wrapped his jacket around her before pulling out his lock pick and starting to work on her chains. When the cuffs were snapped open she jerked her arms until the shackles were no longer touching her skin, easily pulling the jacket on to cover herself. It didn’t cover her completely, but it did just manage to lay a couple inches below her ass.

 

“I had a visitor at my house, took me a while to calm everyone down and get things organized. Bal is covering the exit for us; do you think you can stand?” Instead of answering, Kali glared at Gabriel before rising to her bare feet. It was causing her obvious pain by the way she was grinding her teeth, but Gabriel didn’t have time to coddle her, they needed to move. Crowley had woken up during the exchange and was waiting impatiently as Gabriel made his way over and released him as well.

 

Once both prisoners were free from the chains, Gabriel waited for the all-clear from Balthazar. He was to cause a distraction at the side of the building so Gabriel could usher the two out. The second Gabriel heard the explosion, he moved. With one arm around Kali and the other on his gun, Gabriel guided the two toward where he had planned to escape. Crowley kept up behind him, limping but not saying a word while they silently made their way.

 

“It’s just around the corner, then we should have some cover once we’re outside.” Looking down the hallway they would need to exit, Gabriel silently cursed when he saw three men standing there. He knew one of them, someone he had seen from time to time in passing. Closing his eyes, Gabriel looked to the two he was responsible for, while both Crowley and Kali could hold their own on normal terms this wasn’t normal. They needed him, even if he gave them a gun there was no way either was in prime condition to fight should things go wrong.

 

“Stay here a second, would you?” asked Gabriel while screwing the silencer on his gun. “There are three guards, Uriel is one of them.” Glancing at Crowley who growled slightly in response, Gabriel saw the answer to his unasked question in the other’s eyes. Stepping around the corner Gabriel didn’t hesitate to line up his shot and pull the trigger. The silencer didn’t block all the sound, but it was enough not to alert anyone else in the area.

 

Three shots each, two in the chest and one in the head. Gabriel barely registered the sight of blood staining the floor and walls. While Uriel had tried to react, Gabriel had made certain his fellow agent was dead before moving on to the others. Waving his hand behind him, Gabriel covered Kali and Crowley while stepping over the bodies of people he had once known and opening the door that led to their freedom.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I am so behind on NaNoWriMo it’s not even funny, just broke 10k this morning. Wish me luck for the weekend!
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~ This was edited by Gamermom!

 

**Chapter 8**

The second all four of them were in the car, Gabriel made his way back to his house. Both Kali and Crowley needed medical attention and while he was no doctor he did have some advanced first-aid skills and a loaded medkit back home. The drive was not silent however as Crowley took to complaining and Balthazar was no help in trying to keep their boss calm. While it was understandable that Crowley was pissed, there was nothing Gabriel could do right then, they needed to heal and regroup. What was surprising and worrisome was how silent Kali was being, she didn’t say anything not even about his driving which she often complained about.

 

Not stopping for anything, Gabriel kept driving through the night and into the early morning. By the time they reached the house, he was certain everyone needed to use the washroom and stretch their legs although Crowley was the only one to voice his concerns out loud. Pulling into his garage, Gabriel steeled his nerves on what he was about to do. As Charlie hadn’t informed him of any new developments he had to trust things where as he left them, that Sam was where he left him.

 

Helping Kali out of the car as she seemed to have been the main target of their captors, Gabriel held his gun securely in his hand before making his way to the panic room. “Now there’s a bunch of civilians who have gotten caught up in all this, so be mindful, yeah?” asked Gabriel while opening the secure door down to the panic room. The second he opened the door Gabriel felt the tension leave his shoulders. Everyone was there, and they were safe. Unable to stop himself, Gabriel felt his eyes go to Sam who was watching him with the same intensity as he always did when Gabriel came home from work. Sam was checking to see if he could spot any new injuries.

 

Once Sam realized what he was doing however he looked away to the people who were standing behind Gabriel. Feeling a flash of hurt that Sam was able to dismiss him, Gabriel turned to Kali and helped her into the room before securing it behind them. Balthazar was quick to make his way over to Charlie and look over her shoulder. “Hey Red, what do you have for me?” Balthazar asked, placing his arm around her shoulders only for Charlie to shrug them off.

 

“For you? Nothing.” Instead of letting the two banter, Gabriel helped support Kali while making his way to one of the tables closer to the medical cabinet. It was then it started to be understood that Kali was wearing Gabriel’s jacket and little else. “Rufus,” called Gabriel, his eyes focused on Kali. “Would you mind grabbing the medkit for me?” Rufus was quick to make his way over to where Gabriel stored his supplies, pulling out a large box before making his way back.

 

Gabriel worked quickly and silently, Kali not so much as flinching while he sewed a few wounds which were gaping open and bandaged those he could. Karen silently kept a bowl of water and rag clean for him while he worked. Picking up a clean rag, Kali placed her hand on his own before shaking her head. “I’m going to need to shower, Archangel. These wounds could get infected at best, and I _need_ to be clean again, you understand?”

 

While he wished he didn’t Gabriel nodded his head, standing from where he had been crouched patching her up as best he could. Moving to one of the drawers Gabriel pulled out a shirt and jeans along with a fresh pair of briefs. “You’re going to look ridicules, but this should do for now.” Kali grinned and though Gabriel couldn’t see it, Sam did.

 

“You never used to mind me walking around in your clothing Archangel, are you saying it’s not a good look anymore?” While Gabriel was turned around, Kali smirked slightly at Sam who tried to fight back the need to glare given what she had just been through, but was unable to stop from doing so. While Kali may have been through a horrible ordeal she was taunting him. Thankfully the others were off talking among themselves waiting for Gabriel to be done so he could brief them on what was going to happen now. When Gabriel turned around and looked at Kali and the expression on her face, he couldn’t help but notice how Sam was glaring at the woman.

 

Not wanting to chance pissing Sam off any more than he already had, Gabriel passed Kali the clothing. “Bathroom is free if you want to clean up. Towels are in the cupboard inside.” When Kali stumbled for a second trying to stand, Gabriel was quick to reach out and grip her arm. The second she was on her feet again Kali jerked her arm from his hold, glaring at Gabriel before limping toward the bathroom and nearly slamming the door behind her.

 

“She calls you by your code-name?” asked Sam, his arms crossed over his chest. Gabriel glanced at the tall man who he wished he could still call his own before shrugging. “I told you before, it was an on again off again thing. She may come off as a bitch, but you don’t get her position in our business without being willing to stand your ground and boss people around.”

 

“Not to mention she’s hot as hell.” Commented Balthazar who had finished patching Crowley up and was now covering their boss with a larger shirt he had found. While originally Gabriel had hoped never to need to this room as a panic room he had made certain it held things for Sam in case it was needed. The shirt wasn’t a perfect fit on Crowley, but it would do for now.

 

Dean couldn’t hold back his snort at Balthazar’s comment though. “Yeah she may be hot but she’s scary as hell. She looks like she could eat you alive.” Charlie choked back a laugh at that, grinning for the first time since Gabriel returned. Gabriel didn’t take his eyes off Sam who was doing his best not to look at him. Thankfully Gabriel had a chance to observe Sam without Kali in the room. He had no idea how the other man was handling this all, but he knew it couldn’t be good for them.

 

“Sam… once this is over…” Gabriel was cut off as Sam reached out and placed his hand on Gabriel’s forearm. Looking up at the taller man, Gabriel watched as Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning forward. He had only a split second to realize what Sam was about to do before Gabriel felt Sam’s lips on his own in a soft kiss. Not even able to close his eyes before Sam pulled back, Gabriel kept his gaze focused on Sam while he waited for an explanation.

 

“When this all over you are going to sit down and explain everything from start to finish. Then we are going to disable whatever cameras are in our bedroom before I show you exactly how bossy _I_ can be, understood?”

 

Nodding his head, Gabriel smiled before raising a hand and pulling Sam’s mouth back down to his own as if sealing the deal. “Well isn’t that cute, here I am washing away the filth those men left behind and you’re playing house.” While Sam jerked away as if burnt at the reminder of what they had all assumed Kali had been though, Gabriel merely rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that if the roles were reversed you would be doing the exact same thing.” Kali shrugged before taking a seat close to Charlie who was between Balthazar and Crowley.

 

On the cot, Jo was sleeping with her mother at her side. Keeping in mind someone was trying to rest, Gabriel made his way over as well, his hand reaching out and finding Sam’s. Karen was standing beside Bobby and Rufus was at the end of the table. “What do you have?” asked Gabriel once he was closer to the redhead. Charlie looked up at him then, frowning for a second before speaking. “I looked into Balder and even if he paid the guy off there’s no way he was in town, he’s been in Asia for the past two weeks.”

 

“So, the guy was lying, was probably told what description to agree with. Then where does that leave us?” asked Gabriel.

 

It was Crowley who spoke next, a mocking tone in his voice while he did so. “Well if anyone would have asked _me_ I could have just told you, I swear none of you people think.” Before anyone could get a word in, Crowley continued. “There are only a handful of people who know every field agent. While Kali and I could have given the order it’s unlikely we would have organized our own capture and torture. That leaves my boss and the head of our little organization.”

 

Biting his lip, Gabriel nodded. “Well if it’s Azazel we’re after I say we take him out, easy.” Commented Balthazar with a shrug. “And if it’s Lucifer?” asked Charlie which caused Gabriel to look over at the small team they had formed.

 

“If it’s Lucifer then we play this like any other contract. If we don’t then we have no chance of surviving.” Kali spoke, glancing at Gabriel for a moment. “I’ve met him, he’s not going to be easy to take down, but it’s hardly impossible. Archangel you’ve been trained in much the same way he has been and are probably our best bet if it comes down to it. Balthazar can cover you.”

 

Gabriel didn’t like it, while he understood where they were coming from he didn’t like the fact that they could very well be going after the head of their organization. It felt like treason. “I hate to burst your bubble, but you guys don’t even know if he’s the cause of all this, I say you pull back and check out your other leader, see what he knows first.”

 

Glancing at Rufus who had spoken, Gabriel nodded his head with no small amount of relief. It was possible this was Azazel’s doing and while he had an extensive list of contracts under his belt, he hadn’t been in the field in so long Gabriel liked their odds against him a hell of a lot better than against Lucifer.

 

“Charlie, could you get a lockdown on Azazel? Bal and I will question him-” Gabriel was cut off by Crowley who sighed before speaking. “You’re going to need me.” Crowley rolled his eyes at the looks he was getting. “Azazel isn’t going to break with your usual means. You’re going to need me to get him to talk.”

 

Though he didn’t want to admit it, Crowley was right. There was a reason he used to train the other recruits. While it wasn’t exactly glamour and praise he was the best they had since Alistair was killed a few years ago. “Okay so as soon as Charlie gets us an address we move, Crowley do you think you can do without the painkillers for a bit?” asked Gabriel.

 

“Yeah, it’s going to suck but I can wait a few hours. How much longer until you figure out where our target is Little Red?” Crowley asked while looking to Charlie. Charlie for her part shrugged and continued typing. “Hard to tell, I think I figured out a program to lock onto him, but it could still take around an hour or so until I find him.”

 

“Wait, just hold up a minute here.”

 

Everyone turned to Dean who spoke out, and Gabriel was embarrassed to admit that for a few minutes he had forgotten about the other man. “You mean to tell me you’re trying to track someone down to what, torture him? How the hell are we supposed to be okay with that? And what about this other guy Lucifer? what if he’s the one you’re after and you’re wasting time going after the wrong guy?”

 

Gabriel sighed before looking to Dean who was backed by Sam, Bobby, and Karen. The civilians looked terrified and angry all at once. It wasn’t that Gabriel blamed them, this wasn’t something he had ever wanted Sam to know about, but he didn’t have time to try and break it to them slowly.

 

“I’m tracking Lucifer as well, though it’s a bit harder if he wants to hide there’s nothing that would be able to find him…” Charlie pitched in while Gabriel continued from where she left off.

 

“And yes, chances are we’re going to torture Azazel if he doesn’t want to talk, which is why Crowley is coming with. Dean if we don’t get to the bottom of this more people are going to die, and not just field agents like myself but hackers like Charlie. Some of us have families, children, and you better believe if they are cleaning house they will be wiped out too.”

 

Taking a break Gabriel paused for a moment. “Do I deserve to have someone shadowing my ass waiting to kill me? Probably. But Charlie doesn’t, and Hannah didn’t. If the contract was just on agents like myself I would have simply run, but it’s not and I can’t afford to let something like morals get in my way of saving as many people as I can.”

 

“You mean that?” asked Sam, his gaze never wavering from Gabriel. Nodding his head, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “Of course, I do, I mean so long as the civilians are safe then my job is pretty much done… that’s what this organization was made for, sure what we do is horrible but it’s better in the long run.”

 

“How the hell do you figure killing people is a good thing?” asked Bobby, his eyes narrowed slightly while looking at Gabriel. Surprisingly it was Kali who answered instead of Gabriel, her voice mocking while she spoke. “If you would use your brain I’m sure you could figure it out yourself, what would you rather have; a handful of employees who can be controlled or mass chaos?”

 

Before anyone could respond, Crowley finished her statement for her. “Let’s use our dear Archangel for example. In his employ, he has taken out probably over two dozen targets, all of which were filtered and given to him through his boss, Kali. Of those people; probably fifty percent of them were either serial killers or on their way there. Now about twenty percent of them would most likely be terrorists, another twenty serial rapists, and pedophiles and then you have the extra ten for politicians who tend to go hand in hand with organized crime.”

 

Gabriel nodded his head in response to the questioning tone Crowley had at his numbers. While he didn’t know why he was targeting each one he had long ago learned to read between the lines while watching his target, waiting for his moment to take them out. “There would also be a few he wouldn’t have killed but had taken to headquarters for questioning, that is where we would find out either more targets or how to secure our country.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Crowley looked to Bobby. “Would you rather our intelligence be handicapped for your peace of mind or would you like to still belong to a free country? We’re not perfect, we make mistakes and we can’t catch everyone before they strike but the one year we _did_ decide to shut down the program were some of the deadliest known to our history since nobody was fighting back.”

 

Stretching, Balthazar winked at Sam who was looking between Crowley and Gabriel. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it, we aren’t the bad guys here. While our leader may be named Lucifer it’s a code-name same with all of us, we’re not demons and we don’t cater to the Devil.”

 

Sam blushed slightly at the suggestion of him believing they were the enemy. While he was pissed with Gabriel for not saying anything; the more he learned, the more he realized why Gabriel didn’t speak about his work. If he had said anything before chances were Sam would have left ages ago. Now, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Glancing at Gabriel again who was standing next to Charlie, Sam bit his bottom lip for a second.

 

“So, what are your real names then?” Sam asked, his question was aired to the room however his eyes were locked on Gabriel who turned to him. There were a few different reactions. Charlie giggled while Kali and Crowley snorted, and Balthazar rolled his eyes. Balthazar was the one to speak up. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot and all, but there’s no way we would ever give you that kind of intel. To be fair I’ve been Balthazar so long I consider it my real name now.”

 

“I’m certain Kali and I feel the same,” added Crowley with a shrug. “The only one alive who knows my real name is my mother and I haven’t seen her in so long I don’t even know if she’s still alive.” Charlie spoke up then, turning to face Sam. “I go by Charlie outside of work, but don’t bother asking what my birth name is, I buried it when I was a teenager and haven’t looked back.”

 

When Sam turned to Gabriel, expecting the same kind of response he was surprised to see his boyfriend blushing slightly. “Gabriel.” Clearing his throat, Gabriel tried again. “My birth name is Gabriel, I may have lied to you about work Sam, but I _never_ lied about anything else, it didn’t feel right.” Kali scoffed, shaking her head while Balthazar and Charlie had small smiles on their faces.

 

“All this mushy stuff is turning my stomach, have you found a location yet?” Crowley asked Charlie, though he couldn’t help but observe Sam who was reaching out to place a hand on Gabriel’s arm. It was a small gesture but one that meant everything to the shorter man. For a second Crowley wondered what it was like to trust someone enough to love them.

 

“Actually, I think I have something,” commented Charlie her eyes once again locked on the screen through the small upturn to her lips gave away that she had seen the interaction as well. Everyone focused on her, even those Crowley wanted to kick out of the room. It was risky having this many people know at their organization and he hoped for Archangel’s sake he hadn’t had a choice.

 

It would be a shame to have to kill the man after all this for simply spilling the beans. Charlie cut off Crowley’s thoughts when she spoke, causing everyone to direct attention to her. “I couldn’t find Azazel, something tells me he’s deeper underground than we expected, but I did find something interesting… it turns out our leader Lucifer has only had his job for the past five years, having been recruited a month after our own Archangel.”

 

While it was interesting it wasn’t groundbreaking, there were some who rose up the ranks quickly although Crowley was never able to get their secret for doing so. Gabriel stood and leaned over Charlie’s shoulder, looking at the information with her while she spoke. “What’s interesting is that no matter how hard I try I can’t get his name. I thought if we had his real identity we might be able to use it against him, you know? But everywhere I look I keep finding the same name, Lucifer Novak.”

 

“Novak?” questioned Gabriel, his eyes widened while he looked to his handler. Not understanding why Gabriel was shocked, Charlie nodded her head, a slight frown on her brow. “Yeah, I mean it makes no sense he even has a school listing and family home… it’s almost like it’s his real name.” While Charlie said it with a slight teasing edge, Gabriel paled. Hearing a beep coming from one of the monitors in the corner of the room which was searching for any movement outside, everyone turned to see what was happening.

 

“Because it is his real name.” Whispered Gabriel, his eyes wide while he watched a figure making his way to the house. Instead of pausing the man easily bypassed the security system and made his way to the hidden doorway. He didn’t open it, but the man did knock on the door he shouldn’t have known about.

 

“You know him?” questioned Bobby, his body tense though Gabriel didn’t turn from the screen to look. Nodding his head, Gabriel’s eyes were locked as the figure looked up to the camera with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Yeah, he’s my brother.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well here we are at the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I will have 3 full length stories posted this month with the Reverse J2 Bang and I hope you give them a shot! Cause seriously the art is amazing! Also, I finished my Gabriel Monthly Challenge so there will be 4 parts in total for this month to get the prompts all in. (One of which is already posted) And for those who don’t know Hayden Lee is having an online concert/get together on Stageit tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This has been edited by Gamermom
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

 

It had been hard for Gabriel to convince everyone to let Lucifer in. While he was confused and a bit angry at the man, they wouldn’t be able to figure anything out while one of their main suspects was waiting at the door. It didn’t stop everyone from picking up a weapon or two, and for someone to wake Ellen and Jo. Ushering those who had no experience fighting to the back where they would be better protected, Gabriel took a breath before opening the door for his brother. His brother who he had thought he would never see again.

 

Leaving his family had been hard, doubly so when he realized they would have to believe him dead. Unlike a few of his coworkers he never checked in, never tried to reach out even with a fake social network profile where he could keep updated without telling them who he really was. If he so much as saw a hint of news about his family, Gabriel knew he would be back with them, policy be damned. To have his brother making his way toward him now was both a dream and a nightmare.

 

As Lucifer opened the door, his hands in the air as if expecting an assault, Gabriel watched as the man looked around the room. When Lucifer’s eyes settled on Gabriel, he knew then it didn’t matter how long they had been apart this was the same older brother he had left behind. Wanting nothing more than to rush toward his brother, Gabriel took an involuntary step forward which made Lucifer’s smirk turn into a soft smile. Dropping his hands to his sides, Lucifer opened his mouth. Gabriel had been expecting almost anything to come from the man who had made himself the head of the organization, but he couldn’t help the tinge in his soul when he heard Lucifer speak.

 

“Gabriel, it’s good to see you in person, even with things the way they are.” Gabriel nodded his head before stepping forward again. That one step was enough for Lucifer to finish the distance. In a second Gabriel was wrapped in arms he hadn’t thought he would ever feel again. While he had been close to his family, he loved his big brother more than anyone. Their father had always been a bit distant and their other brothers were always trying to please Dad. Not Lucifer though, he remained true to his namesake and brushed what their father wanted aside to embrace what _he_ wanted to do with his life.

 

Gabriel had tried to follow in his brother’s footsteps, to carve out his own lot in life, which was how he found himself enlisting and then being selected into the work he did now. If it hadn’t been for his older brother encouraging him before he had to cut out his old life, Gabriel didn’t know where he would have been, probably some office job where he would have been well off but miserable. Hearing a throat clear, Gabriel stepped out of Lucifer’s arms and created a small distance between them.

 

“Well isn’t this touching? If you don’t mind though I would like to try to get to the bottom of someone, _maybe someone in this room_ who is attempting to kill us all.” Gabriel turned to catch Crowley glaring at him, and in doing show he exposed his back to Lucifer. He hadn’t forgotten that the man next to him was one of the two who could have ordered his death. Something told him Lucifer was innocent, something besides his desire to believe the best of his brother. If Lucifer was going to kill someone he would want to do it himself and he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to leave himself on the suspect list.

 

“I think you’ll find that while not exactly innocent this wasn’t my doing. My account was hacked for a few hours and my personal team managed to track down the culprit. It seems my prince of Hell didn’t like being second best. I have a few people on the ground searching for him now to bring him in. If you would check the files, Miss Bradbury, you’ll find that all pending contracts have been revoked.”

 

There was a moment’s pause while Charlie checked the files, using both Kali’s and Crowley’s passcodes to make certain they had the highest level of clearance to check the files.

 

“He’s right, there’s even a new announcement which has been sent out to anyone who accepted the contracts to stand down. As far as I can tell the only ongoing case is finding Azazel and taking him in, lethal force is discouraged but not banned.”

 

“You want to bring him in alive?” questioned Kali who still had Gabriel’s jacket wrapped around her. While she was now covered in his clothes it was easy to see the bruising from where the clothing hung off slightly. Lucifer looked at both Crowley and Kali, any bit of softness and warmth that had been in his expression at having seen Gabriel was wiped while he addressed the others in the room.

 

“Yes, I want him alive. He should never have been able to override the system and I need to know how he managed to not only break through the company firewalls but my own safety measures that were put into place. We almost didn’t catch it in time before the order was carried through, the loss of life was enough to make people notice. It can’t happen again.”

 

“Luci…” whatever Gabriel had been about to say was cut off with a stern look from Lucifer which softened ever so slightly while he spoke. “After this is over… until then I expect to deal with Archangel. Now, why exactly are we under your house with a bunch of civilians?”

 

Gabriel hesitated for only a second before he opened his mouth and delivered his report, this was something he would have to deal with carefully. While it wasn’t as common as people believed the organization would take out one of their own if they needlessly threatened the group.

 

Once he was done speaking, Gabriel looked to Kali. While he wanted to trust Lucifer, it had been years since he saw his older brother. Gabriel knew how to read Kali, she seemed relaxed against the chair she was sitting on, her eyes darting from Sam to Gabriel, but they showed nothing Gabriel should fear. Charlie began to give her report as well, confirming what Gabriel said and adding in a few things from when he met with Balthazar to get Crowley and Kali. Once they were done, Lucifer nodded but didn’t say anything at first.

 

“With the team I have sent to apprehend Azazel it shouldn’t be much longer before they either confirm his capture or execution. I suppose we should discuss what happens from here,” commented Lucifer before Balthazar spoke up, while respectful there was a slight bite to his words. “What you don’t want us to be on the team?” Lucifer shook his head, though Gabriel chose to speak up as well.

 

“Even if we weren’t already involved Balthazar and I are two of your best agents, shouldn’t we be one of your selected?”

 

Lucifer looked at Gabriel then, a small smile playing on his lips. “From where I stand, you two not only figured out something was wrong and worked to fix it long before anyone else, but you also rescued your commanding officers at notable risk to yourselves. In this mess I’ve had no less than five agents either suspected dead or who have left the country. When push came to shove each of you were willing to do whatever it took to save as many people as you could. No Archangel, I would say you have done enough for today… let someone else lighten the load.”

 

“Then what happens next?” asked Karen, her tired eyes looking at Lucifer before glancing around the room. “I get the feeling none of us were supposed to know anything, not even Sam so what are you going to do to us now that we _do_ know?” While Karen spoke firmly there was a slight quiver to her voice. Somewhere down the line, Gabriel had forgotten these people weren’t a part of his team, that they were dragged into this against their will. Thankfully they were normal people, while Gabriel had done some questionable things taking out civilians wasn’t one of them.

 

“We will be watching the area, of course, making certain word doesn’t get out; but you’re all free to go. I would suggest sticking around until Azazel is dealt with.”

 

Lucifer’s answer seemed to surprise everyone, though it was Dean who spoke up. “Wait we’re free to go? No threats or anything?”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “We’re here to protect the average person, not kill them. Will there be repercussions if you start running your mouth? Most likely, but you’re all adults here. Besides it’s not your head on the line for knowing.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Jo, her eyes darting from one agent to the next.

 

“It’s mine.” Responded Gabriel with a shrug, a small smirk on his face. “I’m the one who made the call to bring you in so it’s not your head they would cut off, it’s mine.”

 

Charlie looked away from them and focused on her screen for a moment, while she felt horrible about what might happen to her friend she wasn’t about to add to the worry.

 

“Once we’re done here I’ll be taken in for questioning, and from there security footage will be examined while my fate is decided,” sighed Gabriel.

 

Sam couldn’t help but call out. “Your fate?” he asked with widened eyes.

 

Gabriel looked away from Sam for a moment. When he was about to speak Rufus spoke up instead, “my bet is that if we spill the beans his contract goes right back online, right?”

 

Gabriel nodded his head before speaking, trying to ignore the gasps around the room. “They won’t need to, I knew the risk when I took it.” Glancing at Sam, Gabriel gave the man a soft smile. “There’s always a risk when an active agent tries for a normal relationship, a normal life. While I didn’t think it would be like this there was always a chance I would have to tell you what I really was Sam, I knew that when I decided to stay, and I don’t regret it.”

 

Sam stepped forward and reached out, though he could hear the groan from his brother he didn’t stop pulling Gabriel into a kiss. Gabriel went willingly, threading his fingers in Sam’s hair and holding the taller man in place. When they broke the kiss, Gabriel pecked Sam’s lips again.

 

“I’m going to have to go with them, Sammy… Luci is just waiting for the confirmation of Azazel’s capture, once he has that Charlie and I are going to be out of here. I promise you, I’ll be back. It might take a few days, but I swear to you I will come back for you if they decide to take me out you better believe Charlie will tell you.”

 

“Gabe…” Sam was cut off by the loud ring of Lucifer’s phone. As he answered, bringing the device to his ear, Gabriel pulled Sam into another kiss. He promised all he could, if Sam wanted him after this he would be back, if not; at least then he would know.

 

“Azazel has been killed. His body is being taken back to HQ for verification,” Lucifer announced. Lucifer paused for a second, glancing at everyone in the room.

 

“It’s time to go, brother, I’m certain the paperwork alone is going to take a week to file.” Gabriel nodded, pressing his forehead against Sam’s for a second before pulling back. Looking at the people he had dragged into this he smiled ever so slightly.

 

“I’m sorry you all got pulled into this…”

 

“Don’t.” Spoke Jo, cutting off whatever Gabriel was going to say. “I don’t care about what you may or may not have done, the way I see it you saved my life when you took that creep down and I could never repay you enough for it.”

 

Hearing agreement throughout the room, Gabriel caught Sam’s eyes for another minute, “I’ll understand if you don’t want it, but this is _your_ home now Samsquatch.”

 

Pulling away completely, Gabriel walked to Lucifer who was watching the display. “Come on bro, we have a lot to catch up on.”

 

Seeing Lucifer smile, Gabriel walked toward the doorway, ignoring as Sam called his name. He would be back, but first, he had some things he needed to finish and some family to reconnect with.

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

A lot could happen in three years. Sam placed the last of the dishes in the cupboards, his face pulled slightly into a frown while he placed the cup in its spot. There was a soft hum from behind him, the only warning he received before a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. It took a second for Sam to relax into the hold, leaning against the firm body behind his. Hearing a soft chuckle, Sam couldn’t help but smile in response no matter how angry he had been a moment ago. A soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck, though he wanted to fight against it, Sam couldn’t help but feel himself relax.

 

“You know it’s only going to be for a couple days, and I promise I’ll bring you back something this time. They have me going overseas.”

 

Hearing the voice behind him, Sam snorted slightly before turning around and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

 

“I don’t like you having to go without contact for that long, I worry.” There was a smile on the other’s face, a softness Sam only ever saw when they were alone.

 

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Besides they said _I_ couldn’t keep contact they didn’t say anything about anyone else keeping you informed… it’s only a few days baby and then we can work on planning our wedding together when I get home.”

 

Sam nodded his head, pulling Gabriel into a kiss. As always Gabriel was quick to respond, pulling Sam down and holding him so they were practically one being.

 

As they broke away Sam spoke softly, “I’ll hold you to that, and you better get the time off. They can do without you for a few weeks.”

 

Gabriel smiled before pulling back. “Yeah Luci gave me the notice today, I was going to surprise you, but he gave me two months off instead of the couple weeks I was asking for. Said it would be his present to us.”

 

Happily, Sam gave Gabriel one last kiss before they made the way to the doorway. Gabriel had already packed the car with what he would need and would have to make his way to the airport alone. As they stood in the doorway, Sam gave the shorter man a smile before rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s left ring finger and the engagement ring there.

 

“You better come home in one piece, I’ll be damned if I have to reschedule our wedding.”

 

“It’s going to be fine, they won’t know what hit them. Love you.” With one last kiss, Gabriel made his way to the car parked outside the garage, waiving at Sam after he was inside and pulling out of the driveway. Sam waved back speaking to himself while he watched the car leave.

 

“Go get ‘em, Angel.” Making his way inside the house, Sam looked around the house they called home.

 

Things had changed from the design Kali and Charlie had collaborated on, Sam putting in his own touch to the place. Every room held memories now, and while they didn’t wipe out the ones at the very foundation, they more than made up for it. Soon he would make more with his husband, proclaiming to the world that Gabriel belonged to him. Going back to the kitchen, Sam opened one of the drawers next to the coffee maker and looked inside. Alone in the drawer was a .45, loaded and ready. A lot could change in three years, but Sam was ready for whatever may come. Even being married to an assassin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
